Les Serpentards Gryffondors
by Hon'yaku no Yasha
Summary: TRADUCTION - Dans l'intérêt de combattre l'épilogue de Rowling, Cheryl Dyson présente sa version de la vie après les Reliques de la Mort. Ceci est une histoire double, moitié Harry/Draco et moitié Albus/Scorpius. Pensez à lire les notes du chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Cheryl Dyson**

Je tiens à remercier chaudement cette auteur de nous avoir accordé la **traduction** de ces deux fictions (et oui, ça marche par paire). LSP et LSG (qui démarre et que vous verrez la semaine prochaine) s'entremêlent pour que l'ont puisse voir les deux côtés de l'histoire.  
Merci aussi à Neko Suke, Gourmandizzz, Meiko, Jen Uchi, Mudkip et Angel06 qui nous ont aidés (et certaines aident toujours) à traduire cette fiction mais aussi à Myomysel, Chaimette, Perrine, Jayisha et Riingo-chu pour leurs corrections. Merci à tous, vous avez assurés sur cette partie.

Bref, encore une fois **je tiens à préciser que nous ne sommes que des traducteurs**, nous ne faisons pas l'histoire, nous ne changeons pas l'histoire, nous n'avons rien à voir avec le scénario, nous n'allons pas modifier quelque chose dans l'histoire qui vous embête. Par contre, nous allons transmettre les points positifs à l'auteur donc si vous le désirez, n'hésitez pas à la commenter ou aller directement sur la fiction originale pour le faire ^^

**Pour ceux qui demandent après la suite de Life Renovation**... ce n'est vraiment -mais vraiment- pas pour dans l'année. Cette fiction est juste énorme et réellement, sans traducteurs motivés, c'est très dur de la continuer (des chapitres pouvant atteindre 60p word par exemple). Donc, nous sommes dessus, promis, mais nous ne faisons malheureusement pas qu'elle. SI vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à aller sur le forum (lien dans le profil, si si), ne nous mettez pas votre mail via les review, le site ne les acceptent pas.

Bonne journée à vous.

**Traducteur :** Gourmandizzz

.

.

* * *

.

**Réunion**

.

* * *

.

Draco feuilleta le livre paresseusement et le remit ensuite sur l'étagère. Il parcourut les titres voisins et fronça les sourcils, irrité. Pourquoi se donnait-il seulement la peine de regarder ici ? Il devrait très probablement les ranger dans un ordre spécifique.

Un mouvement attira son attention et il se tourna pour voir un autre client de la librairie au milieu de l'allée. L'homme examinait attentivement une étagère remplie de livres avec la tête légèrement renversée vers l'arrière. Draco admira le profil de l'homme, pensant que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi délicieux. L'homme avait des traits exquis, le nez et la mâchoire droite, de belles pommettes, une gorge qui suppliait pour être embrassée et un corps fin et élancé qui semblait infiniment baisable, même partiellement caché par les robes sombres. Une tignasse épaisse de cheveux noirs ornait sa tête, lui donnant l'air de sortir du lit après une longue nuit de débauche.

Draco poussa un soupir de regrets. Quelqu'un d'aussi beau devait forcément être pris, probablement marié à une quelconque femme acariâtre qui n'avait pas la moindre idée sur la manière de garder un homme comme ça heureux. Pourtant, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit. Draco se dirigea vers l'homme, silencieux comme une ombre, et se plaça derrière l'épaule du brun afin de poser une main contre l'étagère, piégeant partiellement sa proie. Ils avaient la même taille, nota le blond.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

L'homme se raidit légèrement, mais ne s'éloigna pas. « Euh… Non pas vraiment, je ne fais que regarder. »

Les yeux de Draco dérivèrent sur le livre puis revinrent se poser sur la nuque de l'homme. Le blond appréciait la façon dont les cheveux légèrement bouclés venaient toucher le col du jeune homme. Il avait très envie d'y mettre les doigts et d'en sentir la texture. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les bruns. « Étudiant en Magie Archaïque, alors ? »

« J'aime faire des recherches sur les sorts obscurs. Vous ne savez jamais quand cela pourra vous être utile. » La voix de l'homme était aussi fascinante que le reste de sa personne – basse et presque sensuelle.

« Quelle coïncidence. J'ai une énorme bibliothèque remplie de livres sur les sorts sombres. » répondit Draco, sentant les cheveux de l'homme chatouiller doucement ses lèvres alors qu'il parlait. Il inspira le parfum enivrant émanant de lui – l'homme avait l'odeur de quelqu'un qui passait beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur, fouetté par le vent et un peu sauvage. Le blond voulait pencher la tête de l'homme sur le côté, goûter le cou pâle et se frayer un chemin plus bas à partir de là.

« Vous travaillez ici ? » Le brun posa cette question et se retourna, toujours partiellement piégé par le bras de Draco. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Draco nota avec surprise que ses yeux avaient une couleur verte tout à fait choquante, couleur qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis -

« _Malfoy ?_ » demanda brusquement l'homme.

Draco recula jusqu'à ce que son cul frappe l'étagère opposée. Il resta bouche bée devant l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

« _Potter ?_ » répondit-il avec le même ton choqué.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent. Combien de temps avait passé ? Dix ans ? Douze ? Et où diable étaient ces stupides lunettes que l'Élu portait habituellement ? Les cheveux, qui couvraient son front et touchaient ses épais cils noirs, cachaient efficacement la célèbre cicatrice.

« Tu sembles… différent. » dit Draco, luttant pour garder une certaine normalité dans un monde soudainement devenu fou. Il avait essayé de séduire Harry-foutu-Potter !

Potter acquiesça. « Je n'ai plus besoin de lunettes désormais. Ste Mangouste a créé un sort qui les rend inutiles. »

Draco se maudit. Comment avait-il pu ne pas savoir que c'était Potter ? Cela aurait dû être évident rien qu'avec les cheveux. Et bien sûr qu'il était fin, cet imbécile était un foutu Auror, toujours le Golden Boy du Ministère, bien qu'il ne soit plus un garçon. _Pas le moins du monde_, pensa Draco, parcourant des yeux la forme tendue du brun.

Les yeux verts se plissèrent et l'Élu se redressa. « Essayais-tu de - ? » demanda Potter qui secoua ensuite la tête brusquement. « Non, peu importe. » Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

« J'essayais quoi, Potter ? » exigea le blond.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas y faire attention, Malfoy, » répondit le brun en continuant de marcher vers l'avant du magasin. Draco sentit un éclat de colère familier. Merde, si seulement Potter avait perdu sa capacité à lui faire voir rouge ! Il poursuivit le Gryffondor.

« Tu fuis, Potter ? » railla l'ex Serpentard alors qu'ils atteignaient la fin des étagères et entraient dans un petit coin salon flanqué de fenêtres d'alcôve.

« Recule, Malfoy ! » grogna l'Auror. Draco prit un air décidé et attrapa l'épaule de Potter. Il retourna le Gryffondor, furieux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il agrippa le devant de la robe du brun à deux mains et le poussa contre l'extrémité d'une étagère. Plusieurs volumes tombèrent sous le choc.

Le blond se pencha près de Potter jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent le doux lobe de l'oreille de l'Élu. « Oui, Potter, j'_essayais_ de te mettre dans mon lit, » dit Draco doucement. « Parce que tu sembles ne pas avoir été correctement baisé depuis très longtemps… _voire jamais_. »

Il se recula et nota avec satisfaction que les yeux de Potter étaient étroitement fermés et qu'il y avait une distincte irrégularité dans sa respiration. Le Gryffondor leva les mains et poussa durement la poitrine de Draco. Il trébucha en arrière et rencontra le regard furieux du Golden Boy avec un petit sourire rempli de défi.

Le blond remarqua soudainement Scorpius et un autre garçon parlant tranquillement assis sur des sièges près d'une fenêtre. Les enfants avaient été témoin de l'échange, quelque chose que Draco n'aurait jamais permis en temps normal. Bien sûr, rien impliquant Potter ne semblait pouvoir être qualifié "de circonstances normales".

« Scorpius, » dit brusquement Draco, « Viens. »

Sans un autre coup d'œil au brun, l'ex Serpentard sortit rapidement de la librairie, Scorpius traînant docilement derrière lui.

Draco arpentait la bibliothèque Malfoy de la fenêtre à la cheminée puis recommençait. Scorpius l'observait curieusement. Draco se força à respirer profondément et à se détendre. Il sourit à son fils blond.

« Ainsi… tu sembles t'être fait un ami, » commenta Draco.

Scorpius haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. Son nom est Albus. »

Draco recula puis se réprimanda. Bordel de merde, pourquoi permettait-il toujours à Harry Potter de l'affecter ? Bien sûr, c'était la première fois qu'il avait dû vaincre son désir à cause du Gryffondor…

« Albus Potter ? » demanda calmement Draco.

« Il n'a pas mentionné son nom de famille. Qui était cet homme ? »

« Son nom est Harry Potter. Je suis sûr que tu entendras parler de lui une fois arrivé à Poudlard. » le blond eut le plaisir de constater que son ton ne sonnait pas le moins du monde sarcastique. « Va maintenant, Scorpius. J'ai des recherches à faire. »

Scorpius acquiesça solennellement et sortit sans un mot. Draco le regarda un moment, se demandant soudainement si son fils ne passait pas trop de temps seul. Le blond se souvenait s'être senti terriblement seul lorsqu'il était enfant. Était-il condamné à faire les mêmes erreurs que ses parents avaient faites ? Gardait-il Scorpius piégé dans ce mausolée seul trop souvent ? Draco se précipita vers la porte et appela son fils pâle. Le garçon se retourna.

« Voudrais-tu aller à Paris ce soir ? Nous dînerons et trouverons quelque chose d'intéressant à faire après. »

Le sourire lumineux sur le visage de son fils fit s'appuyer Draco contre l'embrasure de la porte pendant un instant, presque triomphant, avec adoration et fierté. Martinique était une salope vicieuse, mais elle lui avait donné Scorpius. Pour cela, il paierait volontiers ses factures et supporterait ses habitudes complaisantes.

Il s'interrogea vaguement sur les allées et venues de sa femme et retourna ensuite à la bibliothèque. Il jeta un sort rapide à l'armoire contenant ses exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier archivés.

« Montrez-moi chaque publication avec un article concernant Harry Potter sur les… trois dernières années. »

Draco fut épouvanté face à la taille de la pile de papiers qui volèrent jusqu'à se poser sur son bureau.

« Le célèbre Harry Potter, » murmura-t-il en s'asseyant. Il souleva le volume le plus récent de la pile. « Voyons voir ce que tu as fait récemment. »

.

* * *

.

Traquer Harry Potter

.

* * *

.

Il fallut quatre mois à Draco pour se rendre compte qu'il traquait Harry Potter et trois autres mois pour admettre qu'il était obsédé par lui. Dès qu'il l'accepta comme un fait, il trouva plus facile d'acquérir des informations sur l'Auror, probablement parce qu'il ne se battait plus avec lui-même à chaque pas. Il apprit tout ce qu'il devait connaître sur la vie publique de l'Élu, même si il en connaissait déjà la majorité. Potter était, bien sûr, marié avec son amour d'enfance, Ginevra Weasley. Ils avaient trois enfants, James, Albus et Lily. Entre deux accouchements, Ginny jouait au Quidditch et travaillait à temps partiel au magasin _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ des Weasley sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle n'avait plus joué au Quidditch du tout durant les deux dernières années, prétextant une vieille blessure pour raison de sa retraite. Draco soupçonnait qu'elle ne fut tout simplement pas assez bonne pour se maintenir au niveau des jeunes joueurs.

Harry Potter travaillait au Ministère depuis son départ de Poudlard, traquant d'abord les anciens Mangemorts et corrigeant finalement d'autres types de maux pour le Ministère. Il était passé par une succession de partenaires, Ron Weasley étant l'un d'eux, jusqu'à ce que Weasley quitte le Département des Aurors et accepte un poste dans le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. La raison officielle notée pour ce changement était que sa femme, la très estimée Hermione Granger, avait préféré qu'il prenne un travail moins dangereux après la naissance de leur premier enfant, Rose. Draco pensait qu'il était beaucoup plus probable que la Belette ait finalement réalisé qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur de Potter et ait finalement arrêté d'essayer.

Granger, bien sûr, travaillait au Département de la Justice Magique et passait énormément de temps à enquêter sur Draco dans l'espoir vain de trouver quelque chose d'illégal. Malheureusement pour Granger, elle serait toujours plusieurs pas derrière lui, particulièrement sans la chance de Potter pour guider ses pas.

Le brun était extrêmement dévoué, tant à sa famille qu'à sa carrière, et était universellement aimé par tous. Draco grogna. Ainsi conclut-il ses recherches sur le personnage public qu'était Harry Potter.

.

* * *

.

La vie privée de l'Élu était plus difficile à découvrir.

.

* * *

.

Scorpius s'était métamorphosé en un véritable Malfoy, arrangeant furtivement des rencontres avec son nouvel ami, Albus Potter. Draco avait intercepté plusieurs hiboux du jeune Potter et avait volontairement accepté les demandes de Scorpius d'aller au Chemin de Traverse pour des raisons diverses. C'était bon pour le garçon d'avoir un ami, même si cet ami avait une ressemblance inconfortable avec son père. Il renforçait également la confiance de Scorpius à penser qu'il manœuvrait Draco pour parvenir à ses propres fins.

Le blond était réticent à soutirer des informations à son propre fils, particulièrement quand il feignait de ne pas connaître Albus Potter, mais il était diablement curieux de connaître l'état des affaires personnelles de Harry Potter. Draco ne pouvait même pas comploter correctement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la réponse à cette question particulière.

La réponse au dilemme de Draco parvint au Manoir pour le dîner de Noël. Draco avait rencontré le jeune homme à plusieurs reprises auparavant mais n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'occasions de se servir de lui jusqu'à présent. Narcissa Malfoy avait repris contact avec sa sœur, Andromeda. Il avait fallu plusieurs années après la guerre et des mois après la mort de Lucius, pour que la solitude de Narcissa devienne presque écrasante. La présence de Scorpius aidait et Narcissa était beaucoup plus proche d'une mère pour le garçon que Martinique, mais elle avait besoin de compagnie féminine.

Draco avait été surpris quand sa tante Andromeda était apparue au Manoir une après-midi, mais elle avait semblé être aussi blessée que Narcissa. Finalement, les deux femmes étaient devenues presque inséparables. Andromeda Tonks était une visiteuse fréquente du Manoir depuis ces jours-là. La présence de Teddy Lupin était beaucoup plus rare.

« Cousin Ted, » commença Draco en guidant l'adolescent vers la bibliothèque après le dîner. « Tu es assez proche des Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Teddy le regarda avec méfiance et se gratta la tête pensivement à l'aide d'un doigt. Ses cheveux étaient blond platine, ce que Draco jugeait plutôt inhabituel compte tenu du fait que son père avait des cheveux bruns.

« Bien sûr, » répondit finalement le garçon. Draco sourit. Lupin était presque aussi prudent qu'un Malfoy.

« Tu finis Poudlard l'année prochaine, c'est exact ? As-tu réfléchi à ton choix de carrière ? »

Teddy s'assit rapidement et ses yeux bruns s'éclairèrent. « Je veux être Auror, comme ma maman. »

Draco hocha la tête pensivement et se demanda de combien ce désir était dû à l'inspiration de Potter. « Peut-être que l'influence de Harry Potter peut t'y aider, non ? »

Teddy secoua la tête. « Oh non. Oncle Harry ne ferait jamais ça. Il dit que nous devons trouver notre voie. » Teddy rougit. « Cependant, il m'a appris quelques sorts avancés, il dit que le Professeur Lovegood est un bon professeur, mais qu'elle n'enseigne pas toujours des choses qui seront utiles dans le monde réel. »

Draco ravala plusieurs commentaires désobligeants et réussit à ne rien dire. Luna Lovegood enseignant la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était un acte qui défiait sûrement les lois de la nature. Heureusement, Scorpius recevait une formation abondante dans ce domaine particulier, ici, à la maison.

Draco secoua la tête tristement. « Quel dommage. Si je travaillais au Ministère, j'utiliserais certainement n'importe quels moyens nécessaires pour t'aider. »

Teddy sourit. « Merci, cousin Draco. Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul. Bien sûr, je dois toujours finir l'école et passer ensuite les examens d'Auror. » Un air consterné traversa le visage de l'adolescent. « J'espère juste que Victoire m'attendra pour avoir un travail. Je ne pourrai pas acheter une maison ou quoi que ce soit jusque-là … »

« Ta petite amie ? » demanda Draco, bien qu'il sache déjà que Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley formaient un couple. C'était le cas depuis l'enfance, apparemment. Draco avait vu la fille de Bill Weasley plusieurs fois. Victoire était une vraie beauté, tenant heureusement son apparence de sa mère française plutôt que de son père roux, bien que Bill Weasley ait été très beau dans sa jeunesse.

Draco se redressa dans son fauteuil, comme soudainement inspiré par une pensée. « Voudrais-tu travailler pour moi ? » demanda-t-il. Teddy cligna des yeux.

« Mais… je… » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Merci, cousin, mais je veux vraiment essayer d'obtenir un poste d'Auror. »

Draco eut un petit rire. « Tu peux toujours le faire, bien sûr. Je voulais dire tout de suite. Tu peux faire des petits boulots pour moi et je te payerai. Tu pourrais commencer à économiser pour cette maison plus tôt. »

Le jeune Lupin battit des pieds. « Vraiment ? Quel genre de petits boulots ? Bien sûr je travaillerai pour vous, tant que ce n'est pas illégal. J'ai entendu tatie Hermione bavarder sur vous une fois ou deux… » Teddy rougit.

Draco repoussa ses commentaires. « Les courses, surtout. N'aies pas peur, je te tiendrai occupé. Tu peux travailler pour moi ici pendant tes vacances et aussi pendant l'été. J'exigerai que tu sois ici trois jours par semaine pendant l'été et probablement plus. »

Ils discutèrent du salaire et autres futilités et, quand Teddy partit, Draco s'assit avec satisfaction. Il venait d'acheter un informateur.

.

* * *

.

File d'attente pour le Quidditch.

.

* * *

.

Draco vit Harry Potter plusieurs fois après l'incident de la librairie, mais toujours à distance. Il se demanda si Potter l'évitait intentionnellement et décida que c'était probable. Peu importait combien de fois Draco voyait l'Auror, le brun ne semblait jamais le voir. Une remarquable exception eut lieu à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, l'été avant que Scorpius ne doive commencer l'école.

Draco était assis dans une tribune plus haute que celle de Potter, qui était dans les meilleures places au bord du terrain près du Ministre Shacklebolt. Encore la célébrité, ricana Draco pour lui-même. Il observa alternativement le jeu et Harry Potter, ajoutant à sa liste mentale des informations sur l'Auror.

Teddy était une source d'informations précieuse, mais il tendait vers un silence taciturne en réponse aux questions en rapport avec les relations personnelles de Potter. Draco connaissait presque tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir du passé du brun, mais son présent restait un mystère.

Draco réalisa qu'il aurait dû chercher Potter dans un cadre public – pas qu'une telle occasion se présente souvent d'elle-même. La vie sociale de Potter semblait tourner autour du Ministère et de ses enfants, excluant tout autre chose. C'était un tel gaspillage.

Observer Potter avec sa famille était instructif. Il n'était pas assis à côté de sa femme ; leur jeune fille aux cheveux auburn était assise entre eux. La copie de Potter – Albus l'ami de Scorpius – était assis de l'autre côté du père et du frère aîné, dont les cheveux étaient brun foncé. Toute la collection, mais au moins les garçons avait été épargnés par la carte de visite Weasley.

Draco remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun contact entre les adultes Potter – ils ne se tenaient pas la main, ne s'effleuraient pas les épaules, aucun contact rapide pour attirer l'attention sur quelque chose sur le terrain. Ils auraient pu être de parfaits étrangers à la manière dont ils interagissaient. Intéressant, considérant le fait qu'ils étaient censés être _amoureux_. Draco jeta un coup d'œil sur sa propre femme, assise de l'autre côté de Scorpius. Draco sourit alors qu'il reconnaissait qu'il ne toucherait pas Martinique pour tous les Gallions de la chambre forte de Potter. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois ; il réprima un frisson à ce souvenir.

Les yeux verts glacés de Martinique glissèrent vers lui et elle colla un faux sourire sur ses belles lèvres. Elle méprisait le Quidditch, mais son contrat avec Draco exigeait qu'elle assiste à un minimum de quatre événements publics avec lui par an. Elle pouvait ainsi jouer le rôle de la femme parfaite et de la mère dévouée. Il valait mieux pour elle, vu ce que Draco la payait.

Draco la quitta des yeux pour observer Potter à nouveau. L'Auror se leva – seul – et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, probablement à la recherche des toilettes. Le blond se leva pour le suivre.

La queue pour l'utilisation des sanitaires était assez longue – c'était la Coupe du monde après tout, et le temps était assez agréable pour assurer une fréquentation record. Draco manœuvra jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne juste derrière Harry Potter.

Il se pencha légèrement sur l'Auror et toucha de ses lèvres le dos de l'oreille du brun.

« Tu t'amuses, Potter ? » demanda-t-il et il supprima un ricanement quand l'Auror se raidit.

« Malfoy, » répondit poliment Potter, et il essaya de s'écarter sans rentrer dans le type devant lui. « Oui, je passe un bon moment. Et toi ? »

Draco s'avança. Il le toucha autant de fois qu'il pouvait et sentit le parfum des cheveux de Potter.

« Je m'amuse maintenant, » ronronna Draco. Sa main passa entre eux pour se poser doucement sur le bas du dos de Potter. Il avait admiré ce dos alors que le jeu progressait et estimait qu'il était juste qu'il puisse être autorisé à le toucher en signe d'hommage.

Potter ressentait évidemment le contraire, mais il était piégé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » grogna-t-il.

Les doigts de Draco étaient écartés et courbés sur la chair couverte seulement par un fin t-shirt moldu. Draco n'avait jamais été un fan des vêtements moldus mais, maintenant, il en voyait le mérite dans une saccade rapide qui exposerait la peau chaude de Potter à la main chercheuse de Draco. Et le jean moulant ce cul étonnant… Merde, Draco devenait dur.

« Pas été touché depuis un moment, Potter ? »

L'Auror se retourna avec colère, espérant évidemment déloger la main de Draco, mais le mouvement eut l'effet inverse. La paume de Draco resta fixée au brun et finit pressée contre le ventre plat à la place. Les yeux verts s'élargirent et Draco se dit qu'ils étaient tellement plus brillants et plus sombres que ceux de Martinique. Il se demanda si c'étaient les lentilles de Potter qui rendaient son regard si grand et sauvage.

« Je croyais que tu ne portais plus de lunettes, » fit remarquer Draco et la question sembla faire oublier à Potter toute remarque qu'il avait voulu faire. L'Auror regarda autour de lui, se rappelant probablement qu'il était une célébrité. Personne dans la foule grouillante autour de lui ne lui prêtait attention, allant chercher des casse-croûtes et des boissons, ou se soulager avant de repartir précipitamment vers le match.

« Je les porte pour les interventions publiques, » dit Potter. « Elles sont commerciales. »

Draco ricana, bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu. « Les soucis de la célébrité, » dit-il d'une voix traînante. Ça démangeait ses doigts de descendre plus bas sous la ceinture de Potter, mais il savait qu'une telle action lui vaudrait de recevoir un maléfice inconsidéré.

Les yeux de Potter se plissèrent. « Je ne te trouve pas du tout amusant, Malfoy, » lâcha-t-il. « Vire ta main de moi. »

« Tu ne me connais pas tout simplement, Potter, » répondit doucement Draco. « Je suis très amusant. » Ses doigts montèrent légèrement sur la chemise du brun, souhaitant qu'ils puissent faire disparaître la matière. Ça pourrait peut-être valoir un sort ou deux.

« Je ne veux pas te connaître, Malfoy. Maintenant va te faire foutre. »

Avec cela, Potter quitta la file d'attente et piétina à travers la foule. L'Auror ignora Draco pour le reste de la Coupe du monde et disparut avec sa famille immédiatement après.

.

* * *

.

Yeah, le premier chapitre de cette partie de la fiction, j'espère que ça vous intéressera, on va découvrir des trucs sympa avec ce point de vue, je ne vous dis que ça ;).

A dans deux semaines pour les adultes :D


	2. Chapter 2

Traducteur : Angel06

.

Hello !

Postage tard mais pas oublié... ce qui n'est pas le cas des reviews _ poster chaque semaine n'est pas le top pour moi XD J'oublie souvent... enfin bref, on va remercier donc Valislucky (et oui, on a bien une version adulte XD), miruru-sensei, Draconis86, Kirane66 (et bien la voici ^^), Groumde (il me semble me souvenir qu'on aura que le POV de Draco en fait... mais à voir, pas sure à 100%), Laura, Chrome-chan96 et stormtrooper2 (peut être des réponses à vos questions dans ce chapitre ? Qui sait ;)).

Bref, comme vous le voyez, on a deux parties bien distinctes, où on voit bien ce qui se passe des deux côtés de l'affaire. Oui, les actions se passent rapidement dans l'année et oui, on va avoir surement un "décalage" dans les années entre les deux fictions, mais ça reste largement lisible (sinon, au pire, lisez qu'une fic sur deux pour le moment XD).

Bonne lecture ^^

.

* * *

.

Poudlard et Poufsouffles

.

* * *

.

Ce fut le 1er Septembre sur le quai 9 ¾ qu'il revit Potter. Draco était aux cotés de Scorpius. Le garçon essayait de paraître calme et imperturbable mais Draco savait que ses yeux gris allaient d'un endroit à un autre, cherchant des visages familiers. La vapeur présente ne leur permettait pas de voir grand-chose mais le clan Potter fut entendu bien avant d'être vu. Le blond reconnut la voix de Ronald Weasley alors même qu'une tête brune émergeait du nuage blanc. La mégère rousse marchait à ses côtés et leurs trois enfants la suivaient. Draco remarqua le regard de son fils verrouillé à celui du deuxième enfant de Potter, et Albus eut un large sourire enjoué. Le plus petit des sourires apparut sur les lèvres de Scorpius.

Martinique se rapprocha mais ne fit aucun geste pour toucher son fils. La mâchoire de Draco se serra. Il lui avait fallu envoyer trois hiboux pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait un fils et deux autres pour la persuader de quitter son dernier gigolo à Singapour et de les rejoindre pour le départ de Scorpius.

Les enfants Potter-Weasley hurlaient, tirant sur leurs parents, criant bruyamment et se comportant d'une manière générale comme les rustres incultes et au sang impur qu'ils étaient. Draco était soulagé de constater qu'Albus Potter était une exception. Il était à côté d'une mini version d'Hermione Granger (Weasley) et semblait tout à fait silencieux.

Ron Weasley sembla soudainement remarquer l'ex Serpentard et il se tourna vers Potter pour lui parler. Les yeux verts se tournèrent lentement vers Draco, qui attendit. Le visage du brun était resté complètement inexpressif et Draco avait envie d'emmener Potter loin des regards afin de provoquer une quelconque émotion à ce petit con. Même la colère était mieux que l'indifférence.

Draco resta de marbre et fit un froid signe de tête à Potter avant de revenir à son fils, rejetant l'homme agaçant. La vapeur s'échappait toujours, obscurcissant agréablement les Potter une fois de plus. Scorpius tendit sa main à son père.

« Bien. Au revoir Père. » dit-il formellement. Le blond sourit à la raideur de la mâchoire de son fils, celui-ci essayait difficilement d'être un adulte. Draco s'agenouilla et prit le garçon dans ses bras.

« Stupide enfant » dit-il affectueusement et il serra Scorpius au point de l'étouffer. Son fils rit, joyeux et le serra plus fort. « Écris-moi souvent et que je ne sois pas contacté par l'école pour une quelconque bêtise. »

Scorpius acquiesça, sérieux alors qu'il se reculait. La moindre bêtise devrait être immédiatement confessée à Draco par Scorpius lui-même. Son fils l'avait bien compris. Aucune mauvaise surprise ne serait tolérée.

Draco le relâcha. « La prochaine fois que je te verrais, tu porteras du vert Serpentard, il n'y a aucun doute. Si ce n'est pas le cas… eh bien on fera avec. »

Pendant une minute, le soulagement traversa les traits fins du visage de son fils et Draco réalisa que le garçon était vraiment très inquiet de faire face au Choixpeau. Draco, lui n'était pas du tout inquiet. Scorpius était un Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles.

« Au revoir, Mère » dit Scorpius alors que Draco reculait. Martinique se pencha docilement et plaça un rapide baiser sur la joue de son fils. Elle recula, son devoir accompli et Scorpius se tourna, se dépêchant de monter dans le train. Draco ne resta pas comme Potter et les autres fous sentimentaux, attendant que le train s'en aille. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Le manoir allait être horriblement vide sans son fils. Draco n'avait pas prévu de passer sa première nuit de solitude sobre.

_Cher Père,_

_Vous devriez vous asseoir avant de lire le reste de cette lettre._

Draco eut un éclat de peur et fut presque assis jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne sévèrement qu'il était un Malfoy. De plus, Scorpius avait onze ans et c'était le deuxième jour d'école. Quel problème pouvait-il déjà avoir ?

_J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu de moi mais je n'ai pas été réparti à Serpentard. En fait, j'ai été réparti à Poufsouffle._

Draco s'assit. Son horreur était si grande qu'il avait presque manqué le siège.

_Poufsouffle._ Il lut les mots à nouveau, espérant que ses yeux l'aient trompé. _J'ai été réparti à Poufsouffle._

Draco se releva bouillonnant de rage et arpenta la pièce comme un lion en cage. _Mon fils, un Poufsouffle._ Il faillit brûler la lettre mais Scorpius avait écrit davantage. Draco ne put se résoudre à lire le reste.

_Mon fils, le Poufsouffle._

Draco se figea. C'était Potter. Le jeune Potter avait fait quelque chose à Scorpius. Tous ces rendez-vous secrets qu'il avait toléré étaient revenus le hanter. Le fils Potter avait d'une façon ou d'une autre transformé le magnifique Serpentard qu'aurait dû être son fils en une saloperie de _Poufsouffle_. En fait, c'était probablement un plan complexe concocté par Potter lui-même.

Draco transplanna.

Draco entra dans le bureau de Potter au Ministère, évitant la horde d'employés et d'assistants qui essayèrent de l'arrêter. Tout le monde savait où se trouvait le bureau de Potter- Draco n'avait pas eu besoin de Teddy Lupin pour cette information.

Le Super Auror était derrière son bureau. Draco supposa qu'il y avait une pénurie de gens à secourir.

« Tu es responsable de ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco, lui mettant brusquement la lettre sous le nez.

Les yeux de Potter –dépourvus de lunettes une fois de plus- jetèrent un œil à la foule de serviteurs inutiles qui étaient à la porte. Potter les écarta avec désinvolture, comme si Draco n'était pas du tout une menace et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour sa sécurité. Draco lui lança un regard furieux. L'idée de faire de cette hypothèse un mensonge le démangeait. Il avait plus de vingt années accumulées qui devaient être considérées comme une menace pour Potter.

L'auror soupira et retourna son attention au grattage de sa plume sur un parchemin.

« Responsable de quoi Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

« Ça ! » asséna Draco et il secoua la lettre encore une fois. « Mon fils a été réparti à Poufsouffle. »

Le regard émeraude croisa le sien et Potter osa sourire. « Je sais. J'ai été très choqué d'apprendre ça- bien que pas aussi choqué que toi de toute évidence. Mon fils l'était également. »

« Je savais que c'était un complot ! » hurla Draco.

Potter se leva d'un bond et se pencha sur son bureau. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs.

« Ça suffit, Malfoy ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu te sois arrêté à quelque chose d'aussi trivial ! »

« Trivial ? » Draco hurla puis il se força à baisser d'un ton. Il s'était déjà donné en spectacle. Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche. « Trivial » siffla-t-il, posant ses mains sur le bureau et se penchant pour répondre à Potter à mi-chemin. « Ce n'est pas trivial, Potter. Les Malfoy sont à Serpentard depuis la fondation de Poudlard ! Serdaigle, j'aurai accepté, Gryffondor peut-être, mais _Poufsouffle_ ?

La voix de Draco avait claqué avec intensité, comme s'il cherchait à convaincre l'auror de l'importance de la situation. Mais Potter ne semblait pas impressionné.

« Tu sais Malfoy, je pense que tu es vraiment trop concentré sur les étiquettes que tu mets aux gens. Tu insistes pour ranger soigneusement chaque personne que tu rencontres dans une catégorie. Serpentard, Gryffondor. Sang pur, sang mêlé. Les gens ne peuvent pas être conditionnés Malfoy, ils résistent. C'est la nature humaine. Toi, entre tous, devrait le savoir. »

La voix sincère de Potter était fascinante. Ses yeux étaient tels de profonds lacs de montagnes et ses lèvres étaient si proches qu'il pouvait les embrasser si il se penchait un petit peu plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ? » demanda doucement Draco, cherchant un sens aux mots de Potter ; s'il y en avait un.

Potter secoua la tête, puis sembla se rendre compte de la proximité de leurs visages. Il se recula. « Laisse tomber. D'ailleurs Albus m'a dit que cette idée de Poufsouffle venait de ton fils. »

Potter se rassit dans sa chaise et reprit sa plume. Draco se redressa et réfléchit ; dans la douzaine de sorts qu'il connaissait, lequel causerait le plus de douleur à l'auror tout en lui permettant de quitter le Ministère sans être arrêté ? Le brun le regarda froidement puis l'ombre d'un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres, comme s'il défiait Draco de faire quoi que ce soit.

Draco rentra chez lui.

Il se sentit stupide lorsqu'il termina finalement de lire la lettre de son fils. Il se versa un verre et s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré pour réfléchir aux nouvelles informations qu'il avait eu. Il parcourut une fois de plus le parchemin.

_Avant que tu ne détruises quoi que ce soit de rage …_ Draco sourit aigrement. Il n'avait rien détruit du tout mais il s'était complètement ridiculisé devant Potter. _…Laisse-moi t'expliquer. J'ai été informé que le Choixpeau prenait en considération le choix de l'élève avant de le répartir. _Draco fronça les sourcils et se demanda pourquoi, si tel était le cas, ce gosse n'avait-il pas choisi Serpentard _?...Et il m'est apparu que passer sept ans à Serpentard impliquerait un effort constant, qu'il faudrait comploter, escroquer et manipuler pour être au top. Je me suis donc souvenu de vos contes et conseils, Père._ Draco acquiesça. Il avait essayé de préparer son fils à l'intrigue et à la politique qu'il impliquait de connaître en étant un Serpentard. _Il m'a semblé que la voie la plus simple était d'infiltrer la plus faible des Maisons, afin de les éblouir de mon intelligence et de les sortir de leur existence de moutons. Je deviendrai le plus grand Poufsouffle et les mènerai à la victoire_. Draco avait regardé la lettre comme un dingue et fut ravi que personne ne se trouvât à proximité pour le voir. _Ils sont comme des prunes prêtes à être cueillies, Père et l'effort sera minime, surtout quand on a un fidèle champion, comme moi, à ses côtés, qui n'est pas plus Poufsouffle que je ne le suis._ Les lèvres de Draco se courbèrent en un sourire. Albus Potter, avait été sans aucun doute contraint d'aller à Poufsouffle mais il avait une âme de Gryffondor. _Je vais régner sur Poufsouffle, et comme vous me l'avez dit une fois, il vaut mieux diriger en enfer que servir au paradis et la maison Poufsouffle ne ressemble-t-elle pas à une version de l'enfer ? J'attends votre réponse avec l'espoir que vous soyez compréhensif._

_Avec amour, Scorpius._

Draco but son whisky pur-feu et réfléchit à l'intelligence de son fils. En vérité, le jeune garçon s'était révélé être un Serpentard bien au-delà de ce qu'aurait pu imaginer Draco. Il avait élevé la ruse et la manipulation à un tout nouveau niveau. Le Roi de Poufsouffle.

Draco pensa qu'il pouvait exploser de fierté.

.

* * *

.

Aveu

.

* * *

.

Après un mois, Draco réalisa qu'il devenait lentement fou. Il vivait seulement pour les visites hebdomadaires de Teddy Lupin, qui était maintenant un Auror à part entière. Et comme Teddy travaillait directement pour Harry Potter, il était une véritable mine d'informations. Draco savait le moindre fichu mouvement que le héros effectuait. En détail.

« … Et ensuite Harry s'est mis à voler grâce à un sort que je n'avais jamais vu avant ! » Le visage de Teddy s'était éclairé alors que ses mains battaient dans l'air. Il décrivait une affaire sur laquelle il avait été avec Potter- une affaire impliquant un violeur en série qui effaçait la mémoire de ses victimes grâce au sort d'Oubliette. « Il est si foutrement rapide, c'est comme regarder un…une danse ou quelque chose dans ce genre ! Il est incroyable, vraiment incroyable… » termina Teddy, rouge de s'être enflammé. Son culte pour Potter avait arrêté de l'énerver il y a bien longtemps. En fait, maintenant il trouvait ça plutôt attachant.

Teddy leva sa main et la passa dans ses cheveux dans un geste si semblable à Potter que Draco ne pouvait que sourire. Teddy sourit timidement.

« Eh bien, me voilà à nouveau, parlant d'Harry » dit Teddy. « Il est tellement… »

« Oui, oui tout le monde aime le foutu Sauveur. »

« Tout le monde sauf toi. »

« Oh, n'aies crainte. J'aime Potter à ma façon » admit Draco.

« Draco, pourquoi poses-tu toujours des questions sur Harry ? Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu sembles le détester la plupart du temps. Au début, je pensais que c'était pour préparer sa déchéance, plus tard j'ai cru que c'était parce que tu étais simplement curieux de sa vie, différente de la tienne… Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus. »

Draco soupira. Il savait qu'un jour viendrait, où Teddy poserait des questions dérangeantes. Il était tout simplement trop intelligent.

« Allons faire un tour dans le jardin et je te raconterai. »

L'allée menant au jardin était impeccable comme toujours et le blond avança rapidement vers les roses lavande qui avaient été les préférées de sa mère. Il respira leur parfum entêtant pendant un moment et il se laissa envahir par ses souvenirs de petit garçon.

Teddy attendit patiemment, et Draco soupira alors qu'il se redressait.

« J'ai été obsédé par Potter depuis l'âge de onze ans » dit-il, se l'avouant à lui-même peut-être pour la première fois. Il sourit avec modestie. « Demande à ceux qui nous connaissaient à l'époque. En sixième année, il était également obsédé par moi…bien que ce fut uniquement pour la cause, évidemment. » Draco rit. « Un long moment à avoir le béguin, je l'admets »

Teddy aspira de l'air. « Avoir le bé- ? Tu veux dire que tu es- ?

Draco grimaça et fit un geste de la main, désinvolte. « Oui Teddy, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. J'ai très peu vu Potter durant les vingt dernières années et je réalise qu'il est très heureux marié, hétéro _et_ qu'il me méprise, et cetera, et cetera. »

Teddy semblait toujours mortifié et les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent. « Parle »

« Euh…Eh bien, tu es marié aussi… »

« Ne me le rappelle pas. Je me suis marié avec Martinique pour continuer la lignée des Malfoy. Elle est parfaitement consciente de ce fait et ce, depuis ma demande en mariage. J'ai fait mon devoir, tout comme elle. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de passer plus de temps que nécessaire ensemble. »

« Et que fais-tu pour- ? » Teddy sembla incapable de faire une phrase complète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il en ait d'avoir de la compagnie ? » finit Draco à sa place. Teddy acquiesça. Son visage était tout rouge. « Que faisais-tu avant de porter une cage de chasteté en préparation de tes fiançailles imminentes ? »

Les joues de Teddy rougirent davantage. « Heum. Peu importe. J'étais simplement étonné. Je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé. »

Draco sourit. « Il est bon de savoir que mon comportement de débauché n'est pas si extrême. »

Teddy rit, visiblement détendu. « Certainement pas. Donc, ta fascination pour Harry est motivée par… un intérêt personnel ? »

« Bien sûr, je continue à espérer qu'il quittera sa femme et foncera dans mes bras qui l'attendent.»

Teddy étouffa un rire et Draco grimaça.

« Quoi ? Tu sous-entends que c'est impossible ? »

Le brun cessa de se retenir et éclata de rire. Draco sourit mais le rire du garçon était contagieux. Draco ne put s'en empêcher et la gêne étrange qu'il y avait entre eux disparut quand il éclata aussi de rire. Ils eurent un fou rire pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Je n'aurai jamais pensé être capable de dire que tu es un idiot. » dit Teddy quand il put enfin parler sans rire.

« Sors-toi ça de la tête ! » le mit en garde Draco. Il passa un bras sur l'épaule du garçon et ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir. Teddy lui lança un regard de côté.

« Draco, tu n'as jamais été intéressé par, eh bien… Moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco renifla. « Un simple garçon comme toi ? Franchement. » Et il se mit à rire lorsque Teddy le frappa dans l'abdomen. « Non, Teddy, tu es à peine plus vieux que Scorpius. Et tu n'es pas exactement mon type. »

« Pas assez héroïque. »

« Non. Pas assez trou du cul insupportable »

Teddy le frappa encore une fois et Draco grimaça. Le garçon souffla : « Arrête de calomnier mon idole. »

« Il est l'objet de mon désir qui est sans retour. Objet, atout et Idole alors je le calomnierai autant que je voudrai. »

« Tu es si bizarre. »

Draco frotta la tête du garçon de sa main, comme pour se venger des tapes reçues. « Tu n'as pas saisi la moitié de mon étrangeté. »

Quand Teddy fut parti, Draco se promena dans le jardin seul et se demanda quand le jeune garçon avait arrêté d'être son informateur et était devenu un véritable ami.

.

* * *

.

Le club des Sang-Purs

.

* * *

.

Pansy passa plus tard dans le mois, apparaissant sans y être invitée dans la chambre de Draco, à une heure impossible de la matinée. Elle ouvrit tous les rideaux pour faire entrer une quantité ridicule de lumière.

Draco posa un bras sur ses yeux.

« Tu es une garce infernale, Pansy. Rappelle-moi pourquoi je n'ai pas réglé les protections contre ta venue. »

« Parce que je suis l'une des seules personnes vivantes à toujours te parler, Draco. C'est presque midi, espèce d'idiot égoïste et paresseux. Maintenant lève-toi et emmène-moi déjeuner. Je suis affamée et ennuyée. »

Draco tira les couvertures sur sa tête. « Descends et demande aux elfes de maison de te nourrir. Laisse-moi dormir encore une heure. »

Pansy essaya de lui enlever les couvertures mais Draco les tenait bien. Il sourit à son effort.

« Non, tu m'énerves ! Je veux fréquenter l'indigne et montrer un homme magnifique à mon bras. Je veux aussi faire du shopping. »

« Je n'irai pas faire de shopping. » souffla Draco.

« Tu m'achèteras une nouvelle paire de bottes ou je reviendrai demain matin, encore plus tôt. Et le jour suivant. Et le jour encore d'après. Maintenant, lève-toi tout de suite. »

Draco poussa ses couvertures avec un grognement et se redressa. Les yeux de Pansy glissèrent sur lui d'un air appréciatif. Le blond sourit paresseusement et s'étira, n'ayant aucun problème quant au fait d'être admiré, et ce même par une succube diabolique qui n'a aucun sens des convenances.

Pansy le traîna à un café dans Actu Alley, une partie du Londres sorcier où plusieurs entreprises se trouvaient, bordant la Manche. Draco trouva que la nourriture était de qualité moindre et le café lamentable. Il était à deux doigts de demander du thé mais pensa qu'il pourrait être encore plus dégoutant.

Pansy garda sa main sur celle de Draco tout le long du repas et eut de fausses salutations heureuses pour les autres clients.

« Pansy, tu ne vas pas impressionner grand monde en étant vue avec un ancien Mangemort. »

« Personne n'en a plus rien à faire. » dit-elle. « Tout ce qu'ils savent c'est que tu es un homme magnifique. »

« Pouvons-nous terminer ce repas sans fin ? J'ai encore du travail qui m'attend. »

Pansy fit la moue. « C'est tout ce que tu fais, Draco. Tu n'as plus aucun amusement. »

Draco grimaça. « Ton idée de l'amusement et la mienne sont à des kilomètres l'une de l'autre. »

« Pas si éloignées que ça, je pense. J'ai rejoint un nouveau club et je veux que tu viennes avec moi ce soir. Je pense que tu seras convenablement diverti. »

Draco roula des yeux et Pansy frappa sa main légèrement. « Ne sois pas comme ça. Viens boire un verre, au moins. Tu veux savoir le plus amusant dans tout ça ? C'est un club pour Sang-Purs. »

Le blond éclata de rire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans ? Combien y a-t-il de membres ? Six ? »

« Tu serais surpris » répondit-elle. Quelque chose au son de sa voix, fit froncer les sourcils de Draco. Il attendit avec impatience. « La femme de ta petite obsession en est membre. »

Draco ne prit pas la peine de demander à qui Pansy faisait référence. Elle avait toujours connu Draco, mieux que lui-même. Il s'assit, analysant l'information. Donc, Ginny Weasley-Potter avait rejoint un club de petits Sang-Purs. Draco se demanda ce que son héros de mari penserait de ça. S'il savait surtout. Pansy ne le lui aurait pas dit du tout, sauf si Draco pouvait y trouver une utilité. Questionner Pansy ne lui apporterait rien. Elle se contentait de lui sourire prudemment.

« Très bien » dit-il. « Je viendrai avec toi. »

Draco était contrarié bien avant d'arriver. Pansy était apparue avec un stupide uniforme qu'il devait porter dans un effort de préserver son anonymat ou une absurdité du genre. L'uniforme se composait d'une chemise de soie blanche sans bouton, ouverte à partir de son nombril ainsi qu'une cape à capuche noire. Un pantalon noir couvrait ses jambes -Merci Merlin- il aurait reculé face à des vêtements d'intérieur. Un demi-masque blanc cachait son visage. Seule sa bouche et son menton étaient exposés.

« C'est ridicule » dit Draco. « Bien que tu sois ravissante. »

Le masque et la cape de Pansy étaient identiques à ceux de Draco mais au lieu d'avoir une chemise et un pantalon, elle portait un corset blanc avec une jupe de soie noire. Un sourire courba ses lèvres rouges. « Tu es superbe, chéri. J'aurai bien suggéré qu'on reste ici, si seulement j'étais ton genre. »

Draco sourit d'un air engageant. Pansa avait su ses préférences bien longtemps avant lui.

Elle ajouta : « Peut-être que je trouverai un nouveau toy-boy ce soir et que tu trouveras peut-être un…sosie de Potter ? »

Draco roula des yeux. « Arrête. Je ne suis pas obsédé par Potter. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Il pouvait le dire, même si son masque le lui cachait. « Vraiment ? Tu n'as donc pas payé Greg pour qu'il te tienne au courant des affaires de Potter, même quand il est au Ministère ? »

Draco rougit. Foutu Goyle et son incapacité à garder sa foutue bouche fermée. Une fois encore, Pansy pouvait tirer des secrets du ministre lui-même, si elle le décidait.

« J'aime tout simplement garder un œil sur cet odieux connard, au cas où il déciderait de foutre ma vie en l'air, ou autre chose. »

Elle sourit en connaissance de cause. « Ou autre chose. Tu devrais retirer tes bagues. Elles sont facilement reconnaissables. »

Draco soupira mais, obéissant, il retira la bague de diamant et d'émeraude qui était sa préférée, un anneau antique ayant appartenu à son grand-père, formé de serpents enlacés dans un nœud celte compliqué ainsi que son alliance simple de platine. La chevalière Malfoy ne pouvait être retiré sous peine de conséquences, donc il la retourna de sorte que l'émeraude et le M stylisé soient du côté de sa paume, laissant la bande platine vierge exposée.

Il appela un elfe de maison et lui confia ses bijoux, ce dernier disparaissant pour les déposer dans la chambre de Draco. « Pouvons-nous y aller ? » demanda-t-il.

Pansy les fit transplanner près d'une large maison qui avait de remarquables similitudes avec le Manoir Malfoy. Elle se tenait au milieu de ce qui semblait être des hectares de terres désertes. Draco étudia attentivement la zone mais elle pouvait se trouver n'importe où en Grande-Bretagne. Le climat était toujours chaud et c'était une nuit claire et parfaite.

La maison était somptueuse de l'extérieur, avec des colonnes, du fer forgé et des volutes élaborées. La lumière se reflétait sur l'herbe entretenue grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres alors qu'ils approchaient des marches du perron.

Il y avait deux sorciers masqués et munis de capuchon devant les portes. Ils lancèrent plusieurs sorts à Draco et Pansy- la premier pour détecter la pureté de leur sang, le suivant pour détecter les armes ou sorts malveillants. Deux autres sorts inconnus furent jetés à Draco mais il les mémorisa rapidement afin de pouvoir regarder une fois rentré chez lui.

Une fois passé la sécurité, ils rentrèrent dans une pièce faiblement éclairée qui ressemblait à une salle de bal transformée. Plusieurs tables avaient été dressées pour jouer aux cartes, dés et autres jeux de hasard. Une roulette était disposée paresseusement à une extrémité de la salle, entourée d'un certain nombre de sorciers et sorcières en liesse et vêtus de la même manière que Draco et Pansy. Des plateaux flottaient dans la pièce, garnis d'un assortiment de boissons et de hors-d'œuvre.

Pansy saisit une coupe de champagne pour elle-même ainsi qu'un petit verre de Cognac pour Draco. Il but une gorgée et fut à contrecœur impressionné par la qualité.

« Qui finance ce club ? » demanda-t-il.

Pansy haussa les épaules. « Nous tous, pour la plupart. Les cotisations sont foutrement démentielles. Mais le véritable patron est inconnu. Les nouvelles et les événements sont affichés dans le salon de devant. »

« Quelle sorte d'événements ? »

« Bals costumés, d'autres emplacements pour des réunions, ce genre de choses. » dit-elle ; mais Draco remarqua, une fois de plus, ce ton évasif qu'elle employait. Il la regarda durement, se demandant ce qu'elle était en train de lui cacher mais elle lui donna un coup de coude.

Il suivit son regard à travers la pièce. Un homme à la peau sombre se glissait de l'escalier tournant et se dirigeait droit sur Draco. Masque ou pas, le blond le reconnut immédiatement. Le ton caramel de sa peau sombre était assez unique.

« Draco Malfoy » murmura l'homme et il se pencha pour poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Zabini » répondit le blond.

Blaise posa un doigt doucement sur la poitrine de Draco, suivant la ligne faible de la cicatrice causée par Potter, celle-ci maintenant peu visible après toutes ces années. « Si formel Draco ? Après tout ce que nous avons partagé ? Content de voir, cependant. J'avais espéré que Pansy t'en parle afin que tu nous rejoignes un jour. »

Blaise arrêta de le toucher bien que ses yeux d'ambre ne lâchaient pas le regard de Draco et qu'il se rapprochait de Pansy. Il détourna les yeux et embrassa Pansy sur la joue.

« Pansy chérie, tu es magnifique comme toujours »

« Et toi tu es charmant comme toujours, Blaise. »

Blaise recula et rit. « Très bien, ça suffit avec les noms. Nous sommes censé être anonymes ici, pas vrai ? »

« Tu as commencé » murmura Pansy et elle sirota son champagne.

Blaise tendit le bras et toucha d'une main fraîche la mâchoire de Draco. Il glissa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Draco. « J'espère te voir plus tard. » ronronna-t-il. Draco sourit d'un air prédateur et il regarda Blaise fouler la pièce pour accoster sa nouvelle victime.

« Salopard » siffla Pansy.

« Il t'a brisé le cœur, n'est-ce pas Pans' ? » murmura Draco.

Elle renifla. « Et le tien hein ? » réplica-t-elle. Draco haussa les épaules. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Le bâtard était toujours magnifique, avec sa peau caramel et son sourire parfait. Draco avait failli… Mais Blaise avait été négligent. Draco demandait l'exclusivité à ses amants. Blaise le savait et avait promis avec toute sa ferveur qu'il serait fidèle. Naturellement il avait menti, tel un mangemort. Draco n'avait pas laissé son affection pour lui endormir la défiance naturelle qu'a tout Serpentard et il avait surpris Blaise dans pas moins de trois aventures. Cela avait été décevant mais pas inattendu. Draco savait qu'il était peu probable que Blaise puisse un jour comprendre le concept de fidélité.

Le blond autorisa Pansy à le cajoler dans un jeu de rôle sorcier, en jouant un couple d'infortunés qui fut complètement surclassé par les impitoyables Serpentards. Draco fut rapidement ennuyé une fois le jeu fini. Pansy le mena lentement vers la porte une fois de plus et lui murmura finalement « Patience. » d'une voix chantante. Draco soupira et se résigna à attendre la grande révélation de Pansy.

Sa patience fut récompensée lorsque Pansy se redressa. Draco se releva nonchalamment et se déplaça jusqu'à pouvoir voir la personne qui avait attiré l'attention de son amie. La nouvelle venue était immédiatement remarquée.

Elle était habillée un peu comme l'ex serpentarde- corset blanc, masque blanc et une volumineuse cape recouvrant sa tête presque complètement. Les taches de rousseur qui parsemaient la peau pâle de sa poitrine trahissait son identité, du moins pour Draco. Ginny Weasley-Potter.

Draco était curieux, alors il laissa la brune et se dirigea vers la femme de Potter. Sa petite poitrine ressortait au niveau de la partie supérieure du corset et ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge vif. Draco vérifia son propre capuchon, s'assurant que ses cheveux étaient entièrement couverts.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle » dit doucement Draco, modifiant légèrement sa voix et lui donnant un accent français.

Ginny sourit gentiment. Le blond ne pouvait pas voir une grande partie de son visage mais elle semblait avoir bien vieilli. Son corps était bien conservé, en tout cas.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur » dit-elle plaisamment. Ses yeux bleus le jaugeaient et son sourire s'élargit.

« C'est ma première fois ici » déclara Draco. « Je me sens un peu perdu. »

Elle tendit la main pour toucher son bras. « Voulez-vous que je vous montre un peu ? » demanda-t-elle.

Draco sourit et hocha de la tête, se félicitant mentalement. Elle était bien trop détendue pour l'avoir reconnu.

Elle conduit Draco à travers la pièce, lui désignant les différentes tables de jeu et points d'intérêt pendant qu'elle le questionnait sur lui-même. Draco se constitua une histoire colorée de sa vie en France et de sa possibilité de venir en Grande-Bretagne. Il laissa ses doigts aller jusqu'à son bras, mais à chaque fois il fut déçu quand elle le repoussait. Elle fronça finalement les sourcils lorsqu'il se pencha près d'elle.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur » dit-elle. « Mais j'ai monopolisé assez de votre temps. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Elle tapota sa main dans un geste amical et s'éloigna dans la foule. La musique avait commencé dans un coin sombre de la pièce et plusieurs couples dansaient. Draco retourna voir Pansy.

« Un cognard dans la tête ? » demanda sèchement Pansy.

« Presque » répondit Draco, un peu déçu. Il avait espéré attirer Madame Potter, si ce n'est dans son lit au moins tout près, simplement pour avoir l'opportunité de raconter ces nouvelles à l'Élu. Apparemment la petite renarde était seulement ici pour jouer aux cartes et se mêler aux autres joyeux sang-purs. Peut-être qu'il était temps pour Draco d'arrêter d'être obsédé par Potter et de se concentrer sur sa vie. Cette pensée lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ? »

« Certainement » dit instantanément Pansy et elle se leva. Elle s'affaira avec sa cape pendant un temps excessivement long jusqu'à ce que Draco soit prêt à lui arracher le poignet et à la traîner physiquement hors du bâtiment. Elle passa finalement les portes pour s'arrêter juste avant la liberté. Elle se tourna. « Draco, mon cher, je pense que j'ai laissé mon sac à main dans la salle de bain. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'avais pas de sac à main. »

« Je suis sûre que si. »

« Tu n'en avais pas. »

Ses lèvres se serrèrent obstinément. « J'en avais un. Va et trouve-le pour moi. »

Il lui lança un regard furieux, sachant qu'elle pourrait argumenter toute la nuit si elle le voulait. « A quoi ressemble cette chose inexistante ? » ricana-t-il. Elle lui décrivit un foutu, minuscule, de couleur noir perlé, orné de bijoux et Merlin-sait-quoi-d'autre, sac à main et Draco était dans le couloir en direction de la salle de bain présumée. A mi-chemin il s'arrêta en état de choc.

Blaise Zabini et Ginny Potter étaient enfermés dans une étroite étreinte, s'embrassant follement contre le mur du couloir sombre. Draco s'excusa en français et fit demi-tour. Ginny s'était raidie et avait essayé de repousser Blaise mais Zabini ne s'arrêta même pas. Ses mains étaient sous son corset et ses lèvres remuaient sur sa gorge pâle. Draco regarda en arrière une dernière fois, pour trouver les mains de celle-ci dans les cheveux sombres de Blaise- apparemment satisfaite que son anonymat soit sauf.

Pansy l'attendait, les bras croisés. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées dans un sourire. « Alors ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Tu es vraiment une garce » dit Draco et il prit son bras pour l'escorter à l'extérieur.

« Il faut le voir pour le croire » répondit-elle. Et Draco ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Il ne l'aurait surement pas cru s'il n'en avait pas eu la preuve sous les yeux. La femme de Potter avait une aventure avec Blaise Zabini.

Au lieu de l'exaltation prévue, Draco se sentit curieusement dépressif.

.

* * *

.

Alors ? La suite la semaine prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Traducteur : **Gourmandizzz

.

Hey ! Salut tout le monde,

Non, vous ne revez pas, je suis à jour... on est toujours Lundi, ça compte donc XD.

Voici le chapitre trois des LSG, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, merci Gourmandizzz de nous l'avoir traduit ^^, Merci aux bêta qui ont bossés dessus, merci à l'auteur de nous avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire et de publier.

Et maintenant, merci à tous ceux qui nous ont commentés, je sais que nous ne répondons pas personnellement, ce qui est un gros tord, mais étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de questions dont nous pouvons répondre vraiment, mais plus sur la fiction, chose que nous ne pouvons faire sans la spoiler... et bien, nous vous remercions chaudement ici ;)

Sur ce... bonne lecture.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3**

**Résolutions**

.

* * *

.

Draco divaguait. Il savait qu'il divaguait, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il avait bu trois verres de cognac dans ce stupide club de sangs-pur et l'alcool avait délié sa langue.

« Comment a-t-elle pu ? » demanda-t-il, en marchant à grand pas à travers sa chambre à coucher et en agitant son quatrième verre de cognac, parce que ces nouvelles exigeaient simplement qu'il boive. Il avait retiré le stupide masque, la cape et la chemise, ne laissant que le pantalon noir. Ses pieds nus ne produisaient aucun son sur le tapis de soie épais, ce qui était presque décevant. Il ressentait le besoin de piétiner bruyamment. « Je veux dire, j'ai toujours su qu'elle ne le méritait pas, mais faire ça ? Avec Blaise Zabini, entre tous ? »

Pansy s'avachit sur le lit de Draco, sans cape ni masque. « Oh viens maintenant, Draco. Toi et moi avons tous les deux succombé aux charmes de Blaise. Comment as-tu pu croire que ce serait différent avec la petite Weaslette ? »

Draco sirota sa boisson et lui lança un regard furieux. « Parce qu'elle est une Gryffondor. Parce que c'est Potter. Parce qu'elle est censée respecter tous ces mœurs et idéaux qu'ils trouvent si précieux. Parce que… parce que… » Sa voix s'estompa et il termina doucement, « Parce que c'est Potter. »

Pansy soupira. « Draco, je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu as toujours été obsédé par Potter. Quand as-tu été touché ? »

Draco regarda le feu vacillant, peu disposé à rencontrer ses yeux. S'il le faisait, il aurait l'impression d'être un idiot. Il n'était pas touché par Potter, pas vraiment. Peut-être qu'il était un peu touché par _l'idée _de Potter. « Et bien, il ne lui ferait jamais ça, » dit-il au lieu de répondre à sa question.

« Évidemment que non. Le Golden Boy ne peut pas faire de mal. Tout le monde le sait. Par l'enfer, j'ai essayé de le séduire moi-même. »

_« Quoi _? » demanda Draco, en se retournant si vite qu'un peu du cognac éclaboussa sa main.

Elle leva une main. « Calme Draco ! J'ai dit _essayer_. C'était il y a quelques années, à une de ces ennuyeuses réceptions du Ministère. J'y suis allée avec ce type de Serdaigle avec les cheveux d'or, celui qui travaille dans le Département des Sports et des Jeux… c'était quoi son nom ? » Elle dû noter l'expression de Draco, car elle se dépêcha de revenir à son explication. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais complètement bourrée et j'ai abordé Potter dans une alcôve sombre. J'ai utilisé chaque astuce du livre, mais ce bâtard noble m'a tout simplement reconduit à… quel que soit son nom… et a expliqué que j'avais trop bu et devrais probablement être escortée à la maison. Il a réussi à le faire sans que je me sente honteuse et indigne, aussi. »

« Tu es honteuse et indigne, » grogna Draco.

« Honteuse, peut-être, mais _jamais _indigne. En plus, tu es simplement furieux parce que j'ai osé faire un mouvement envers ton petit béguin. »

« Déplacée et rembarrée, » répondit Draco, un peu suffisant.

« Effectivement. Je doute même que Blaise puisse faire craquer le Potter. »

Draco s'assit lourdement sur une chaise proche, en réalisant la vérité de ses mots. Blaise échouerait sans aucun doute contre Potter, de la même manière que Pansy avait échouée. Et si ces deux-là ne pouvaient jamais émouvoir Potter, Draco n'avait aucune chance du tout, sans tenir compte du fait que la femme de Potter l'avait trahi. Draco ne pouvait même pas lui dire, parce que même si Potter le croyait – ce qui ne serait probablement pas le cas – il détesterait simplement plus le blond pour lui apprendre ces nouvelles.

« C'est foutu, » dit Draco.

Pansy fit un bruit d'acceptation et se blottit dans l'oreiller de Draco. Il savait qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de bouger de son lit. « 'Nuit, Draco, » dit-t-elle.

Draco soupira et éteignit les lumières d'un sort. « Bonne nuit, Pans'. »

Il se leva et alla dénicher un autre lit.

Draco essaya d'oublier Potter. Il avait décidé que l'affaire entre Zabini et la femme de Potter n'était pas ses affaires. Martinique avait fait une brève apparition pour ramener Scorpius du Poudlard Express, s'était assise dans la bibliothèque du Manoir et écoutait plusieurs des histoires de Scorpius sur sa première année d'école. Scorpius l'avait joyeusement incluse dans sa conversation et c'était presque comme s'ils étaient une vraie famille, une image qui dérangeait Draco, légèrement. Martinique était partie au matin cependant, donc son bref éclat d'instinct maternel n'avait été apparemment pas trop fort. Draco avait détesté l'expression de déception sur le visage de son fils le lendemain lorsqu'il avait constaté que sa mère avait fui encore une fois, mais Draco était heureux de son absence. Il avait décidé de compenser sa disparition en amenant Scorpius en Chine.

Draco avait des affaires à Hong-Kong, mais il fit en sorte de passer la plupart de son temps avec son fils. Ils explorèrent des villes anciennes, étudièrent des traditions sorcières vieilles de plusieurs siècles, recherchèrent les endroits cachés dans la Grande Muraille et mangèrent beaucoup d'aliments peu familiers. Draco acheta même à Scorpius une authentique épée de Samouraï, avec laquelle il fendit l'air diaboliquement jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de trancher le pied de son père par accident, après quoi l'épée fut reléguée à son fourreau de bois bruni pour plus de sécurité.

Son fils envoya un nombre impressionnant de lettres et de cartes postales à son ami Albus et Draco s'excusa presque de traîner le garçon de l'autre côté de la planète. Quand ils revinrent finalement à la maison, les Potter étaient partis. Passer des vacances en Grèce, selon Teddy, qui lui rendit les choses un peu plus faciles en enseignant à Scorpius plusieurs mouvements de Quidditch et en l'amenant au Chemin de Traverse plusieurs fois.

Quand les Potter revinrent, les visites de Teddy s'espacèrent, à cause de Potter qui se plongea dans le travail et entraînant apparemment tout le Département des Aurors avec lui. Scorpius fit plusieurs visites "clandestines" au Chemin de Traverse pour être avec son ami Albus. Draco s'étouffa presque un jour où son fils lui demanda s'il détestait Harry Potter. Draco lui expliqua soigneusement que non, en fait, il ne le détestait pas.

Scorpius semblait beaucoup trop intéressé par le sujet pour que ce soit confortable. Il semblait que l'amitié de son fils avec Albus Potter n'avait pas diminué avec le temps passé ensemble. Entre autre chose, ils semblaient plus déterminés que jamais à être ensemble. Draco essayait de ne pas s'inquiéter à ce sujet.

C'était déjà assez mauvais qu'ils soient tous les deux à Poufsouffle.

Scorpius était entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison au poste d'Attrapeur, ce qui avait mis Draco de bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que Martinique l'aborde dans un café. Le blond avait plus d'un informateur au sein du Ministère, en fait il avait près d'une douzaine, bien que la plupart d'entre eux n'aient aucune idée du fait qu'ils étaient des taupes – ils rencontraient simplement Draco et écoutaient poliment pendant qu'il essayait de les convaincre de son point de vue. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il se souciait rarement des motivations politiques d'un côté comme de l'autre ; il aimait simplement savoir tout ce qui se passait, en particulier les choses qui pouvaient concerner Harry James Potter.

Ils écoutaient poliment alors que Draco concoctait n'importe quelle histoire qu'il pensait que ses taupes veuillent entendre et ensuite ils crachaient invariablement toute une mine d'information. Même les commérages pouvaient être utiles quand ils étaient correctement utilisés.

Martinique apparut soudainement, l'air d'être en loque et de mauvaise humeur. Draco ne l'avait pas vue depuis sa rapide apparition pour escorter Scorpius pour le ramener à l'école. Il avait supposé qu'elle était en Argentine ou au Brésil ou quelque part ailleurs. Elle ne l'avait même pas saluée correctement, ni n'avait reconnu l'homme du Département de Coopération Magique internationale. Elle s'était avachi sur une chaise comme un garçon manqué et avait dit, « J'ai besoin d'argent, Draco. »

Draco avait été furieux, mais il avait pris soin de garder une expression neutre. « Nous devrions en discuter dans un cadre plus privé, chérie, » avait-il dit doucement.

« Je ne veux pas de cadre plus privé ! » avait crié Martinique. « Je suis fatigué de notre arrangement ! J'ai besoin de plus que ce que je reçois avec ce foutu semblant de mariage et si tout ce que tu peux me donner est de l'argent, alors ainsi soit-il ! »

Les autres clients du café les avaient regardés d'un air interrogateur, attirés par le ton élevé de sa voix. Draco avait souri comme un requin et lançé un _Oubliettes_ sur le fonctionnaire du Ministère avant de jeter un _Silencio_ sur Martinique et d'attirer sa baguette à l'aide d'un _Accio_. Elle avait osé lui sauter dessus dans sa rage et ses doigts avaient griffé sa gorge. Draco l'avait empoigné et les avaient fait transplaner au Manoir.

Une engueulade de proportion épique s'en était suivie et Draco avait banni Martinique des lieux. Il avait pris des dispositions pour qu'une véritable fortune soit livrée à un compte bancaire français à son nom et entreprit ensuite de divorcer d'avec cette chienne acariâtre. Les sang-pur ne divorçaient pas. Ce n'était simplement pas possible. Cependant, Lucius était mort, Narcissa méprisait Martinique et Draco se foutait complétement de ce que n'importe qui d'autre, dans la communauté sorcière, pensait de lui.

Il changea les protections du Manoir afin de lui interdire à jamais d'entrer de nouveau et dit un joyeux adieu à Martinique Malfoy. Il pensa que c'était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas lui enlever son nom, mais supposa que c'était un petit prix à payer pour être débarrassé d'elle pour toujours.

Il rédigea deux lettres. Une pour Poudlard indiquant à la Directrice de ne pas permettre à Martinique de rendre visite à Scorpius quelles que soit les circonstances. La seconde fut envoyée à La Gazette du Sorcier, les informant que sa femme se rendait dans le sud de la France pour sa santé. Les nouvelles du divorce feraient le tour assez rapidement. Draco prévoyait de tromper les rumeurs aussi longtemps que possible, pour le bien de son fils. Certains des sangs-pur à l'école utiliseraient volontiers cette nouvelle comme une arme. Pour la première fois, Draco était heureux que son fils ne soit pas à Serpentard.

Le blond croyait que sa détermination d'oublier L'Élu était tout à fait réussie. Certes, il gardait toujours un œil sur Potter, mais c'était purement par habitude. Il s'était pris d'affection pour Teddy, qui passait au moins un fois par semaine pour donner à Draco un compte-rendu de sa dernière rencontre avec l'Auror. Teddy laissa échapper que Potter travaillait comme un dément et laissa entendre que peut-être les choses n'étaient pas exactement roses dans la vie de famille du Golden Boy.

Draco se ragaillardit immédiatement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis-tu qu'il y a des querelles dans le ménage du Grand Potter ? »

Teddy rougit et Draco put dire que le garçon était désolé de l'avoir mentionné.

« Harry ne va pas quitter Ginny, » répondit Teddy catégoriquement.

Draco cligna des yeux. « C'est vraiment si mauvais ? » demanda -t-il, en se sentant un peu coupable. L'ex Serpentard n'était pas retourné à ce stupide club pour sang-pur, dont il ne pourrait jamais se souvenir du nom officiel, mais Pansy s'était assurée de le garder informé quant à la "situation de Zabini", comme elle l'avait appelé. Draco avait été réellement surpris que Blaise soit toujours en train de s'amuser avec l'épouse de Potter. Il s'était attendu à ce que Blaise ait jeté la rousse depuis longtemps. Il avait décidé que ce devait être dû au frisson d'enlever quelque chose au Sauveur du Monde Sorcier qui gardait Blaise intéressé.

« Peu importe. Je n'aurais pas dû en parler, » dit Teddy. « C'est juste que Harry… et bien, il travaille trop. Je ne crois pas que Ginny apprécie ça. »

« Compréhensible. Peut-être devrait-il faire une pause. »

Teddy haussa les épaules. « Ils sont allés en Grèce pendant l'été. Ça n'a pas eu l'air d'aider. »

Draco imaginait que non, avec la femme de Potter se laissant dépérir pour Zabini tout le temps. Ça ne pouvait pas faire des vacances réussies. Teddy sembla se secouer. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Victoire et moi avons fixé une date ! Es-tu heureux pour moi ? »

« Tu veux dire en dépit du fait que le mariage est l'arrangement le plus minable dans lequel une personne puisse entrer ? » demanda Draco.

Teddy rit. « Tu dois reconnaître que ton mariage était loin d'être normal. »

Draco se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de répondre, _Oui, mais Potter également et regardez ce que ça lui a valu_. Il haussa les épaules au lieu de ça et sourit au garçon aux cheveux pâles.

« D'accord alors, je suis heureux pour toi. Quand est le mariage, suis-je invité et quelle sorte de cadeau de mariage épouvantablement cher veux-tu ? »

« Le mariage est le printemps prochain, évidemment que tu es invité et je n'attends pas de cadeau du tout, autre que ta présence. »

Draco fit à Teddy un sourire sincère, bizarrement touché. « Très bien alors, je vais rayer les cadeaux chers de ma liste et faire épousseter aux elfes de la maison quelques vieux, inutiles objets en argent dans le grenier. Comment ça sonne ? »

« Parfaitement bien. » Teddy sourit affectueusement.

Draco le repoussa. « Pars d'ici. Ta stupidité pourrait être contagieuse. »

.

* * *

.

**Harry Potter**

.

* * *

.

« Père, mon ami Albus Potter peut-il venir et me rendre visite ? Puisqu'en fait tu ne détestes pas son père, comme tu as dit ? » demanda Scorpius d'un air innocent un matin, faisant presque s'étouffer Draco avec son thé. Il se rétablit après un court charme de toux.

Son incapacité à respirer lui avait donné un moment ou deux pour considérer la question. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de refuser à Scorpius la joie douteuse de la présence d'Albus Potter et ce n'était pas comme si Potter lui-même faisait partie du paquet.

« Pourvu que tu me donnes une liste de règles à l'avance, exposant en détail ce que toi et le jeune M. Potter ne pourrez pas toucher, lire, ou démolir pendant son séjour ici… je dois dire qu'il pourra venir. »

Le poufsouffle bondit de sa chaise avec un cri avant de se souvenir et de se rasseoir. Il reprit sa fourchette tranquillement, mais son énorme sourire ne quitta jamais son visage.

« Merci, Père, » dit-il doucement. Avant midi, Scorpius avait fourni une description détaillée des endroits et des choses défendues à Albus Potter et dans l'après-midi, l'Élu et son fils apparurent devant les portes du Manoir Malfoy.

Draco regarda de la fenêtre de sa chambre alors que Potter et Albus apparaissaient devant les portes avant. Le blond envoya un sort rapide pour ouvrir les portes lorsqu'Harry les atteint. Il eut un rictus à l'expression de sa Némésis et garda ses yeux sur eux pendant la longue marche jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Ils sont ici ! Père, Al ici ! » cria Scorpius de sa porte. Draco sourit et suivit son fils en bas des escaliers. Scorpius parvint à contenir son exubérance et ne dévala pas les marches, mais Draco pouvait voir l'impatience dans le maintien de ses épaules.

Scorpius atteignit l'entrée le premier et cria, « Al ! » Draco rit presque à haute voix quand Albus Potter s'élança vers son fils et lui rentra presque dedans.

« Du calme, Al, » réprimanda le jeune Malfoy, mais sa voix était tendre.

Albus recula docilement et dit, « Papa, tu te souviens de Scorpius ? »

« Oui. Ravi de te rencontrer à nouveau, » dit Potter aimablement alors que le blond entrait. Le sourire de Potter disparu immédiatement.

« Potter », le salua Draco et il grimaça presque quand sa voix reprit ce même ton dédaigneux qu'il semblait toujours utiliser sur Potter.

« Malfoy, » répliqua Potter sur le même timbre.

« Viens en haut, Al, » siffla Scorpius, à peine assez fort pour que Draco l'entende, « Avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis ! »

Il saisit la main d'Albus Potter et ils se précipitèrent hors de la pièce. Draco les entendit piétiner dans le couloir et il sourit d'un air narquois.

« Veux-tu boire un verre, Potter ? »

« Dieu, oui. Je veux dire… s'il te plaît. »

Draco regarda l'Auror attentivement. Il semblait tendu et presque… exténué. Il avait été l'image même de la santé quand Draco avait flirté avec lui à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Maintenant Potter avait l'air de n'avoir pas bien dormit.

Draco prépara rapidement un gin tonic avec un zeste de citron. Il le tendit à Potter, qui le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Comment savais-tu ? » demanda-t-il, en soulevant le verre.

Draco sourit et laissa un peu de chaleur entrer dans son regard. « Je sais tout de toi, Potter. Ta boisson préférée, ta couleur préférée, quel savon tu préfères, ton choix de manche à balai… tout. »

Harry sirota sa boisson. « Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi, » dit-il et il s'assit sur le sofa. « Merci de permettre à Albus de venir. Il… et bien, il semble vraiment adorer Scorpius. »

« Mon fils aurait simplement arrangé une réunion clandestine si j'avais refusé. Ils se sont rencontrés sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant des années. Le savais-tu ? »

Potter cligna des yeux de surprise. Draco gloussa, mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'oubli de son invité. Son regard se durcit subitement et il marcha vers lui pour empoigner le menton d'Harry. L'Auror sursauta, renversant presque sa boisson sous la surprise. Draco inclina la tête sombre légèrement, pour exposer la ligne déchiquetée qui entachée la peau de Potter de son oreille sur sa jugulaire et presque jusqu'à sa clavicule.

« C'est nouveau, » dit Draco durement. Potter rougit et détourna le regard.

« Je… Ce n'est rien. J'ai été trop lent pendant un combat... » l'Élu fronça les sourcils et écarta la main de Draco d'une tape. «Et bien, en quoi ça te regarde ? Déçu qu'Eric ait arrêté l'hémorragie avant qu'elle ne me tue ?»

Draco se renfrogna. « Tu devrais être plus prudent. Tu n'as plus vingt ans. »

Potter lui lança un regard furieux. « Merci pour ce rappel. Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ma sécurité ? »

« Je me suis toujours soucié de toi, Potter, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante, en se versant un verre aussi.

Potter eut un rire dur. « Tu as voulu me voir mort pendant les sept premières années et tu ne t'es pas soucié de moi pendant les sept suivantes. » Potter leva une main quand Draco se tourna pour répliquer. « S'il te plaît n'essayes pas de t'expliquer. Je suis certain que tes motivations ne feraient que me troubler. »

Draco haussa les épaules et sirota sa boisson. « Peut-être pas toutes mes motivations, » fit-il remarquer doucement. Comme prévu, Potter rougit. Draco sentit une poussée de stupéfaction face au fait que Ginny Weasley était disposée à renoncer à lui. Draco pensait qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de tirer des réactions de Harry Potter.

Potter leva son verre. « Une chose que je peux dire de ta compagnie, Malfoy. Ce n'est jamais ennuyeux. »

Draco sourit, bizarrement heureux de ce commentaire. « Merci, Potter. »

L'Auror finit sa boisson et se sauva. Draco fit attention de ne pas toucher l'Élu à nouveau, surtout pour Scorpius. Il ne voulait pas donner de raison à Potter d'interdire à Albus de venir. Et si Potter arrivait à se bercer d'un faux sentiment de sécurité, alors ainsi soit-il.

.

* * *

.

**Tour en chocolat**

.

* * *

.

Harry Potter fit encore plusieurs voyages au Manoir Malfoy durant le reste de l'été, pour amener Albus ou ramasser Scorpius. Il ne restait jamais longtemps et Draco trouvait de plus en plus difficile de se glisser dans l'animosité piquante de leurs jeunes jours. Son cœur n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. D'une part, chaque foutue fois qu'il voyait Potter, il le voulait. L'Auror était plus pâle et plus mince chaque fois qu'il venait et Draco commença à interroger Teddy impitoyablement.

Teddy n'avait aucune idée de ce qui n'allait pas. Il savait seulement que Potter s'était jeté dans le travail comme un fou, trouvant même ses propres cas quand le Ministère ne pouvait pas les produire assez vite.

« C'est presque comme s'il avait un désir de mort, » admit Teddy une nuit et il blêmit ensuite. Malfoy grinça des dents et maudit Ginny Weasley. Merde il savait très bien la cause de la détresse de Potter. Ginevra était encore profondément plongée dans sa relation avec Blaise Zabini. Si Harry ne le savait pas avec certitude, il le soupçonnait probablement.

Un progrès vint début octobre. Draco avait évité la nécessité d'aller voir ses comptes suisses en empilant des chocolats emballés de papier aluminium dans des tours élaborées. Il avait construit une structure impressionnante avec presque trois cents d'entre eux quand Harry Potter transplana dans la pièce. Draco cligna des yeux d'étonnement et sa main effleura un pan de mur, le renversant dans une cascade argentée.

Potter avait l'air presque choqué. « Je… euh… je ne pensais pas vraiment que ça marcherait. J'étais sûr que tu avais des protections qui empêchaient les transplanages directs. »

Draco haussa les épaules et récupéra les sucreries tombées en tas. « Tu peux transplaner dans cette pièce à n'importe quel moment, quand tu veux, Potter. Je te fais confiance. » En fait, Harry pouvait transplaner dans n'importe quelle foutue pièce du Manoir qu'il voulait, en incluant sa chambre à coucher – bien que, évidemment c'était un vœu pieux de la part de Draco. Après la première visite de son ancienne Némésis, le blond avait modifié les protections pour permettre le plein accès à Potter. Il n'avait pas vu l'Auror depuis que le Poudlard Express avait repris leurs enfants pour Poudlard.

L'Élu le regarda bouche bée. « Vraiment ? »

Draco se rassit avec un soupir et commença à déballer une des confiseries. « Tu es vraiment inconscient, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Évalues-tu juste mes protections, ou tu… veux quelque chose ? » Il permit à sa voix de montrer un peu d'espoir à la fin, juste voir les joues de Potter se teindre de rose. Ça marcha comme prévu.

« Je… non. » Potter se jeta dans un fauteuil à proximité et regarda Draco sérieusement. Le blond fit glisser le chocolat dans sa bouche et le laissa fondre. Il en lança un d'un air détaché à Potter, qui l'attrapa sans véritablement y penser. « Et bien, en quelque sorte. Que sais-tu au sujet d'un club de sang-pur local ? »

Draco s'étouffa presque. Il était soudainement vraiment heureux de la confiserie dans sa bouche, surtout quand Potter se précipita et commença à lui donner une claque fermement sur le dos. Malfoy avala durement et toussa quelques fois.

« Merci, » dit-il en tremblant, luttant pour respirer. La main d'Harry s'attarda pendant un moment au milieu du dos de Draco.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda Potter.

Draco fit un rapide signe de tête. « J'ai juste avalé de travers, » menti-t-il.

La main de Potter se retira et l'Auror repartit vers son siège. « Bien, je doute que quiconque soit surpris de voir sur ta pierre tombale gravée les mots 'Mort à cause de sucreries.' »

Draco souffla. « Je souhaite seulement penser à une autre façon dont je serais mort. »

Potter plissa le front un moment et rougit de nouveau devant l'énorme sourire vicieux de Draco. L'Auror eut un rictus et tira sur sa mèche. « Ouais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco soupira, désirant prolonger ce moment, mais en sachant qu'il se désintégrerait tout simplement ensuite avec gêne s'il le permettait. « Un club de sang-pur. J'en ai entendu parler. »

« En es-tu membre ? » demanda Potter, en se redressant sur sa chaise.

« Certainement pas. J'ai de meilleures choses à faire avec mon temps que de m'assoir et de jouer à des jeux de cartes ennuyeux ou regarder une roue de roulette tourner. » Ou de bécoter Blaise Zabini dans un couloir sombre, ou de rejoindre une orgie de sang-pur dans une des chambres à l'étage…

« Je crois que leurs divertissements peuvent avoir… évolués, » dit Potter.

Draco attendit avec curiosité et déballa un autre chocolat. Il en arracha un morceau d'un coup de dent, au lieu de faire entrer la chose entière dans sa bouche cette fois. Il ferma les yeux et savoura la sensation fondante. Le chocolat était vraiment exquis. Potter regarda Draco, au lieu de parler.

« Évolué ? » le poussa doucement le blond.

Potter décolla l'aluminium sur son propre chocolat et hocha la tête. « Attaque moldue. Ça a continué pendant assez longtemps. Nous ne savions pas qui était responsable, jusqu'à récemment. »

« Quelle sorte d'attaque moldue ? » demanda Draco, léchant la douceur sombre sur ses doigts. Il se résolut d'avoir une petite conversation avec Pansy – cela devenait subitement clair ce qu'elle avait caché à Draco au sujet des activités de son petit club.

« Des sorts malveillants dans des villages au hasard. Rien de très grave jusqu'ici, principalement des choses que les moldus peuvent confondre pour des maladies – furoncles, perte de cheveux, une épidémie de dents qui tombent, des frissons qui ne peuvent pas être dissipés… Ça nous a pris un certain temps pour même relier les événements, mais quand Hermione a commencé à explorer les incidents semblables, il s'en est avéré beaucoup d'entre eux. Ne serait-ce qu'en une année. »

« Et tu croyais que j'étais impliqué ?" demanda sèchement Draco. Étonnamment, Potter secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas ton genre. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. « Pas mon genre ? »

Potter gloussa. « Non, Je ne peux pas t'imaginer simplement te glisser furtivement dans un masque et une cape. Si jamais tu faisais quelque chose de méchant, tu graveras probablement ton nom avec des lettres de trois mètres de haut. »

« Avec une Marque des Ténèbres ? » grogna Draco.

Harry redevint sérieux. « Non. Quelque chose de plus chic. »

Draco cligna des yeux. « C'est une plaisanterie, ou un compliment ? »

L'élu lança l'emballage à Draco, qui l'attrapa avant qu'il ne le frappe au front. L'Auror haussa les épaules. « Un compliment, je suppose. Je pense que tu as… un peu changé au cours des vingt dernières années. »

Draco récupéra un morceau de parchemin et une plume sur son bureau et les tendit à Harry Potter. « Est-ce que je peux avoir ça par écrit ? Je crois que je t'ai mal entendu. »

L'Auror tira ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice, une habitude que Draco était heureux de voir qu'elle n'avait pas diminué au cours des ans. « N'essayes pas de retenir ça. J'apprends seulement à te tolérer pour le bien d'Albus. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? » demanda Draco avec un sourire entendu.

Potter rougit, se retirant déjà de son accès momentané d''honnêteté. « Je ne sais pas. Je croyais juste que tu serais capable de m'aider. Oublie ça. »

Draco se leva et contourna le bureau avant que Potter ne puisse s'enfuir. « Non tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas venir ici et agir comme si nous étions en fait… des amis, ou quelque chose comme ça et essayer ensuite de le faire disparaître comme si de rien était. Si tu veux ma grande aide, alors prends donc un peu de ton foutu courage de Gryffondor et demande-la. »

Cela eut raison de Potter, dont le visage prit immédiatement une teinte irritée qu'il avait le plus souvent en présence de Draco.

« Parfait ! Je demande ton aide ! »

Draco s'arrêta devant l'Auror, suffisamment proche pour le toucher. Il garda son sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres avec un effort. « Était-ce vraiment si difficile ? »

« Presque impossible, » grogna Potter. Il recula, probablement dans le cas où Malfoy aurait eu l'idée de vraiment le toucher, même si Draco avait résisté avec succès à de telles actions pendant des mois. « Crois-tu que tu peux ? M'aider, je veux dire ? »

Draco soupira, en repoussant sa joie. Il avait pensé que Potter demanderait finalement quelque chose et que ce quelque chose serait extraordinairement difficile à accomplir. «Et bien, je ne peux pas rejoindre leur petit club. Ça paraîtrait suspect, après l'avoir évité si soigneusement pendant tout ce temps. Je suggérerais d'utiliser Goyle, mais il est célèbre pour être mon… »

« Méchant subalterne ? » suggéra Potter.

« Fidèle disciple, » corrigea Draco sa voix un peu tranchante. L'ex Gryffondor gloussa et Draco eut l'envie soudaine de le jeter sur le tapis épais et le frapper à mort. Il éloigna cette pensée. Il soupira. « D'accord, Potter. Laisse-moi voir quels renseignements je peux trouver pour toi. Donne-moi quelques jours. » Il faudrait probablement longtemps à Draco pour trouver Pansy et lui extirper quelques réponses.

« D'accord. Et Malfoy … euh… merci. »

Draco sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à Potter pour lui faire comprendre que l'aide de Draco avait toujours un prix. Potter détourna le regard, en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien vu. L'Auror marmonna un rapide au revoir et transplana, laissant le blond réfléchir sur les façons d'extraire un paiement au héros Gryffondor. Ce fut presque une heure plus tard que Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin de vraiment creuser avant que Potter ne lui doive quelque chose. Il envoya rapidement un hibou à Pansy Parkinson.

.

* * *

.

NIahahahha, je suis à jour ! Bref, nos deux loustics se rapprochent ici (à l'inverse des morpions). A dans deux semaines.


	4. Chapter 4

Traducteur : Mudkip

.

Salut tout le monde !

On est lundi et qui dit lundi ?... Bref, c'est un nouveau chapitre envoyé.

Je remercie Mudkip qui nous a traduit ce chapitre avant de nous quitter (quitter la team, pas mourir hein ?), ça nous a dépanné, donc merci. Merci aux correctrices aussi, je sais que parfois, nos traductions sont pas vraiment française, mais on fait au mieux XD.

Bref, voilà un chapitre de "Draco et Harry se tournent autour".

Bonne lecture ;)

.

* * *

.

Parkinsons

.

* * *

.

Pansy finit par admettre que ce stupide club de Sang-Purs était impliqué dans quelques attaques de moldus sans grande gravité. Draco fit en sorte que celle-ci comprenne son mécontentement.

« Oh, pour l'amour de dieu, Draco » dit-elle, irritée, « Il n'y a pas mort d'hommes. »

« Vous avez attiré sur vous l'attention du ministère, et il ne sera pas long avant que Potter et ses Aurors mettent un terme à votre petite association. T'auras vraiment le cul bordé de nouilles si tu ne passes pas tes prochains jours à Azkaban. »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. « Le ministère est plus cupide que jamais. Ils ne laisseront aucun d'entre nous « enfants d'anciens Mangemorts » les rejoindre, et une chose est sûre, ils ne foutront pas leur nez dans nos affaires. Si l'un de nous est attrapé, la seule chose qu'on aura à faire sera de jeter quelques Gallions sur ce problème et celui-ci disparaîtra aussi vite qu'il est venu. »

« L'argent ne peut pas résoudre tous les problèmes, Pansy »

« L'argent ne peut pas résoudre _ton _problème, Draco. Manifestement, tout va bien pour le reste d'entre nous. Pourquoi portes-tu un soudain intérêt à tout ça ? »

« La femme de Potter est-elle toujours en train de se faire Blaise ? » répliqua Draco.

La brune leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. « Tout revient toujours à Potter, n'est-ce pas? Ouais, elle s'envoie toujours en l'air avec. Et avant que tu le demandes, oui, elle a participé à nos petites attaques de moldus. D'après Blaise, elle y prend vraiment son pied. Elle est la parfaite petite femme au foyer à la maison, qui prend bien soin des gosses et joue à la Sainte-Vierge envers le Héros du Monde. Peux-tu imaginer à quel point ceci doit être d'un ennui mortel?

Draco ne pouvait pas imaginer quelque chose de moins ennuyeux que d'être marié à Harry Potter. Cependant, il n'avait jamais donné à Ginny Weasley le mérite d'être très intelligente. Il pensait qu'être marié avec Pansy serait bien différent, mais elle était un cas spécial en matière de relation intime.

« Il faut que je lui donne quelques informations. » admit le blond.

« Tu rigoles j'espère ! Tu veux que je joue à l'agent double dans le seul but que tu puisses tirer ton coup avec Potter? »

« Non, je veux que tu joues à l'agent double car ces petits jeux vont finir par causer du mal à quelqu'un, et je ne veux pas que cette personne, ce soit _toi._ » grogna Draco.

Pansy fit une légère moue de la bouche. « Oh, tu te soucies de moi. »

« Évidemment que je me soucie de toi. Crois-tu vraiment que ces conneries vont attirer le Ministère vers les sang-purs? Nous sommes déjà en train de devenir une espèce en voie de disparition. »

Pansy renifla. « Toi et moi avons déjà fait nos parts. Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas encore en train de mourir. »

« Ouais, il y a peut-être vingt sang-purs à Poudlard cette année. Contre des centaines de sang-mêlés et de nés-moldus.

« Mais écoutes toi! Des nés-moldus! Tu as sérieusement été affecté par Potter, n'est-ce pas? Peux-tu au moins _dire_ sang-de-bourbe? »

« Je ne vais pas me lancer dans un autre débat avec toi sur Potter. Tu vas m'aider, oui ou non? »

« Très bien, oui. Bordel, tu fais chier. Toute façon, ces attaques de moldus commençaient par devenir lassantes. Par contre, en échange, t'as intérêt à faire de ton mieux pour que j'y trouve aussi mon compte, Draco Malfoy. »

Fait chier. Cela voulait dire aller avec Pansy à ses putains de réceptions, et l'accompagner à ses restaurants aux prix exorbitants. Potter avait plutôt intérêt d'en valoir la peine.

.

* * *

.

L'homme de pierre

.

* * *

.

« Cousin Draco! Viens vite! » meugla Teddy, réveillant Draco d'un sommeil de plomb. Celui-ci se hissa alors hors de son lit, luttant pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans les limbes du sommeil. Il tenta de se remémorer la dernière fois où il avait été réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. Ça devait faire plusieurs années, au moins...

Teddy était rentré comme une furie dans sa chambre et était maintenant en train de dévaler les escaliers du hall à toute vitesse. Il aperçut brièvement la cape de l'Auror alors qu'il longeait l'angle avant de bondir dans les escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? » hurla Draco.

« C'est Harry! » cria Teddy, « Dépêche-toi! »

Il s'en fallu de peu pour que Draco ne se brise la nuque en dévalant les escaliers. Il apparut brusquement dans son bureau et y trouva Teddy. Celui-ci était agenouillé au-dessus de Potter qui gisait sur le sol. Il le rejoignit. Le sorcier était affreusement pâle, et semblait mort.

« Que s'est-il passé? » interrogea Draco.

« Nous sommes tombés par hasard sur un groupes d'encapuchonnés qui tourmentaient des Moldus. Harry, évidemment, leur ordonna d'arrêter. Ils se sont tous immédiatement tournés vers lui. Bordel, tu aurais dû le voir, Draco! Il s'est occupé, seul, de cinq d'entre eux. Eric et moi avons tenté de l'aider, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Nous étions tous en difficulté. » Teddy saisit la main d'Harry et la remua gentiment. « Il a réussi à bloquer la plupart des sortilèges, et même à en désarmer deux. Mais il s'est pris de plein fouet un maléfice dans le dos. Je n'ai pas pu l'entendre en entier, mais Harry, lui, a eu le temps de le reconnaître. Avant de s'écrouler... »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmené avec toi à Ste Mangouste? » demanda sévèrement Draco. Le regard de Teddy était si désespéré, le blond remarqua avec étonnement que ses cheveux, habituellement d'un blond-argenté, étaient désormais châtain foncé.

« Ils ont pris la fuite dès qu'il s'est écroulé. J'ai couru vers lui, il était toujours conscient. J'ignore comment il a réussi cet exploit. La souffrance devait être terrible. Il m'a dit que le sortilège était de la Magie Noire, de la très sombre Magie Noire. Donc, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'était de venir te voir, évidemment. Ste Mangouste perdrait trop de temps à essayer de déceler le mauvais sort. Et Harry ne peut pas se permettre de perdre autant de temps. Il nous faut trouver le contre sort, maintenant! »

« Tu as pris la bonne décision, » avoua Draco. « Quel était ce sortilège? »

« Quelque chose comme Mutus Calcula, » déclara Teddy. «Il s'est figé comme de la pierre. J'ai lancé un _Finite Incantatem, _et chaque sortilège de ralentissement ou de guérison que je connaissais. Eric a fait la même chose, et je pense que nous avons réussi à ralentir la progression du poison, mais il se propage toujours. Regarde ses mains. » Draco saisit la main libre de Potter. Son corps fut alors secoué de frissons, du fait de la sensation étrange qu'il ressentit au contact de sa main.

Malfoy lança un sortilège d'urgence. « Va me chercher tous les grimoires qui mentionnent _Mutus Calcula_, _Muto Calculus_, et toutes les variations similaires! » Des livres commencèrent à voler des étagères, heureusement peu nombreux. Draco les jeta tous, à l'exception du grimoire le plus Sombre. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, il était méticuleux. Quelques-uns des ouvrages étaient dangereux à ouvrir sans le sortilège adéquat ou les bons sortilèges de protection.

« Amène-le à l'étage Teddy » ordonna doucement Draco. « Mets-le à l'aise. Je trouverai le sortilège approprié et tout ira bien. Où est son fameux partenaire? »

« Il est parti au Ministère pour couvrir notre absence. » répondit Teddy alors qu'il faisait léviter le corps de Potter à travers la porte. « Ça n'a pas été facile de le convaincre d'amener Harry ici. Il faut que je lui envoie un message dès que possible. »

Teddy reprit pleinement sa tâche avec l'Élu, tandis que Draco retournait son attention vers les grimoires. Il analysa le sortilège, prenant le temps, jusqu'à être absolument sûr de lui. Lorsqu'il pensa avoir collecté les bonnes informations, il récupéra soigneusement les ouvrages et monta les escaliers. Le jeune garçon avait déposé l'Auror dans la chambre voisine à la sienne. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi en penser...

Teddy avait presque entièrement dévêtu le sorcier, le laissant simplement en boxer. Ses pieds avaient déjà un teint cireux, et ses veines ressortaient comme dans du marbre. Il en était de même pour ses mains. Sa respiration était saccadée. Draco espérait de tout son être que le maléfice puisse toujours être conjuré.

Il ouvrit le grimoire et proféra soigneusement le contre sort, articulant chaque syllabe avec une grande précision. Un épais brouillard, qui s'échappait de la baguette de Draco, sembla se répandre autour du corps de Potter. La température de la pièce chuta profondément, laissant une atmosphère glaciale, presque insupportable. Le maléfice de départ était en effet très Sombre, le contre sort était du même acabit. Pendant qu'il le recherchait, Draco eut la sensation que tout ceci venait de la main de Theodore Nott. C'était parfaitement son style.

Le sortilège était incroyablement long et fatiguant. Cet enchantement faisait partie de ceux qui extirpent les forces de son lanceur. Draco mit autant d'énergie qu'il put dedans, préférant être sûr qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour sauver l'Auror, et pas seulement parce que le voir allongé dans un de ses propres lits rendait plutôt bien.

Enfin, il s'écroula au bord du lit, pris de convulsions. Il souleva une main tremblotante à son front trempé de sueur. Teddy, qui était en face de lui, semblait tendu et pas moins anxieux. Draco voulait lui demander si ça avait fonctionné, mais il remarqua alors la même question dans les yeux du garçon. Tous deux étaient à l'affût du moindre changement. Cependant, rien ne semblait se passer.

Teddy soupira gravement. « J'imagine que j'aurais mieux fait de l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste. Je pensais vraiment que ça aurait été plus rapide, et qu'il y aurait eu une meilleure chance de le sauver. » Il se leva.

« Attends, » prononça Draco. Il avait saisi une des mains de Potter, la peau rugueuse retrouvait soudainement une température plus élevée. Il se pencha et appuya la main contre ses joues, en espérant ne pas avoir rêvé. Il perçut Teddy s'emparer de l'autre main du sorcier.

« Draco, je crois que tu l'as fait. Écoute sa respiration—elle semble s'être calmée. J'en suis sûr. »

Le blond colla sa tête contre la poitrine de l'Auror et écouta les battements de cœur du Gryffondor. Il avait remarqué qu'auparavant son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, comme si son corps luttait pour empêcher d'être pompé de tout son sang, et ainsi éviter d'être transformé, doucement mais sûrement, en pierre. Son rythme cardiaque sembla s'être ralenti, et sa peau avait sans aucun doute retrouvée une température normale.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la main du sorcier était parfaitement flexible. Teddy sanglota presque de soulagement.

« Merci Merlin ! » murmura Teddy. « Il faut que j'en informe Eric. Je pense que ce serait mieux si je le lui annonce en personne. Sera-t-il bien ici, cette nuit? »

« Je ne vais certainement pas le violer dans cet état, » dit sèchement Draco, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher d'offrir à Teddy son habituel sourire. Le jeune Auror lui attrapa les épaules et les malaxa gentiment.

« Je reviendrai lui rendre visite dans la matinée, » annonça Teddy. « Victoire doit être morte d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est. Merci, cousin. »

« Comme tu le sais, il est inutile de me remercier, » lui répondit Draco. « Vas te reposer, et bordel, ne t'avises pas de me réveiller à l'aube! »

« C'est déjà presque l'aube, » ajouta Teddy. Il se mit debout et transplana.

Draco retira les couvertures qui couvraient Potter et grimpa le rejoindre dans le lit. Il ressentit un besoin urgent d'étreindre le héros, de le garder en sécurité, tout près de lui.

.

Le blond se réveilla une fois lorsque le corps se tendit contre lui, remua, se raidit, et commença à s'en aller. Malfoy resserra encore davantage son emprise sur le sorcier.

« Ne pars pas, Harry » murmura-t-il. Doucement, les muscles tendus sous l'avant-bras de Draco se décontractèrent. Draco poussa un soupir de ravissement et déposa un baiser sur la peau tiède qui s'étendait contre son visage. Il marmonna un « Je t'aime », et retomba dans le sommeil.

.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils en signe de perplexité. _Ce n'est pas ma chambre_, pensa-t-il, son regard fixé sur les motifs sculptés non familiers du plafond. Un léger bruit attira son attention, il tourna sa tête et vit Potter allongé dans le lit à côté de lui. L'Auror était entièrement habillé, fais chier!, et avait un coude posé sur un oreiller qui l'aidait à maintenir sa tête. Draco était ravi de voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du magnifique visage du sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda stupidement Draco.

« Je te regarde dormir, » répondit Potter.

« Et? » demanda sèchement le blond.

« J'apprécie beaucoup. Tu ne m'insultes pas lorsque tu dors » déclara Harry, rayonnant.

Draco émit un petit rire. « Évidemment, tu n'es pas exclu de mes rêves. Je peux te l'assurer, dedans, il y a une abondance d'insultes à ton égard. »

« Je suis dans tes rêves, alors? » demanda Potter, rieur mais Draco senti une nuance de gravité qui le fit s'asseoir de surprise. Le mouvement sembla surprendre l'Auror qui sauta du lit comme s'il avait reçu un coup. « Tu m'as soigné, je suppose? » Le Sauveur du monde sorcier plia machinalement la main par laquelle celui-ci tenait habituellement sa baguette.

Draco acquiesça. « Comment tu te sens? »

« Bizarre, » admit l'Auror. « Mes mains et mes pieds sont engourdis, comme s'ils allaient s'endormir d'eux-mêmes. »

« Approche-toi, » dit Draco impérieusement, et il alla s'asseoir tout près du sorcier sur le rebord du lit. Il souleva alors ses mains comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Potter s'avança vers lui et plaça délicatement ses mains dans celles de Draco. Triomphant, il resserra sa prise sur les mains de l'Auror et eut du mal à contenir son bonheur. Une semaine auparavant, Draco n'aurait jamais osé affirmer qu'un jour, Potter saisirait ses mains de son plein gré.

Draco en relâcha une et prit l'autre de ses deux mains. Avec un index placé sur la paume d'Harry, celui-ci bougea délicatement son doigt tout le long de la main du sorcier, jusqu'à son poignet, tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« A quel point la douleur est-elle désagréable? » interrogea Draco. « Sur une échelle de un à dix? Sois honnête. »

Le visage de Potter rougit alors légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de crisper les doigts du blond.

« Six, » admit le sorcier. Draco faillit grimacer. Autant que ça? C'était probablement bien pire pour l'Auror d'admettre que ça lui faisait aussi mal.

Il porta ses doigts sur l'avant-bras du sorcier, et laissa délicatement ses doigts caresser les veines jusqu'à la douce chair de l'articulation du coude.

« Ça te fait mal ici? » demanda cliniquement Draco. Potter secoua la tête. « Dis-moi où ça commence. » Draco mis à nouveau ses doigts sur la peau du sorcier, émerveillé par sa douceur, et admirant les délicates veines bleues sous sa peau.

« Là, » annonça l'Auror lorsque les doigts de Draco furent près de son poignet. « Bien que ce n'est pas là le plus pénible. Le pire, c'est dans mes doigts. »

« Dans les orteils également? » demanda Draco.

Potter acquiesça. « Mes chaussettes ne sont pas gênantes, mais je ne pourrai pas supporter de mettre à nouveau mes chaussures. »

Les yeux de Potter fixaient un point au-dessus des épaules de Draco, le visage d'Harry s'empourpra. Les doigts de Malfoy étaient toujours pressés autour du poignet du sorcier. Il sentait les puissants battements de son pouls. Enfin, il lâcha l'Auror. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'inattendue intimité que Potter lui avait autorisée. Mais à sa surprise, le sorcier ne recula même pas, bien qu'il ramena ses mains vers lui.

« J'ai une potion qui pourrait te soulager, » déclara Draco, il appela alors un elfe de maison afin qu'il aille la chercher, avec une autre potion qui améliorerait la circulation du sang du sorcier. Lorsque la créature fut de retour, Potter avala docilement d'un seul trait les deux potions, autre signe qui prouvait à quel point il avait souffert.

« Pourquoi Teddy m'a-t-il amené ici? »

« Teddy me fait confiance, » répondit simplement Draco.

Potter éclata de rire. « Teddy vénère la terre sur laquelle tu marches. Il mentionne ton nom au moins six fois dans la même journée. »

Draco grimaça. Il aurait besoin d'une conversation avec le satané petit crétin. Leur relation était supposée être secrète. Il haussa les épaules.

« Il pensait que je pourrais trouver le sortilège exact qui a été utilisé sur toi, et ainsi trouver le contre sort plus rapidement que les guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste. Pour ça, il avait probablement raison. »

« Alors, je te remercie. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

« Bien. Avec un peu de chance cela annule cette dette à vie que je tenais envers toi pour m'avoir sorti de... ce feu. » Le regard de Draco divagua, il réalisa que cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Vince.

A sa grande surprise, Potter étendit le bras et posa une main sur la tête de Draco., qui le regarda alors avec un air stupéfié.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu sauver Crabbe, » dit-il doucement.

Draco grogna, mais pas méchamment, il ne voulait pas insulter son évidente sincérité. « Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. »

Potter acquiesça. « Je sais. Mais je peux essayer. »

Ensuite, sa main quitta la tête de Draco et il se dirigea vers la porte. Draco avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il réalisait que ces quelques mots résumaient parfaitement le comportement de l'Auror. C'est ce crédo qui l'avait poussé à rester dans le Département des Aurors alors qu'il aurait été parfaitement légitime que celui-ci soit, à présent, Ministre de la Magie.

Draco faillit appeler l'Auror afin de lui demander de rester un peu plus longtemps, mais il leva simplement la main et regarda impuissant Potter disparaître. Après tout, il appartenait toujours à la harpie rousse. Cette grosse chienne ne méritait pas de respirer le même air qu'Harry.

Draco jura et retourna dans sa chambre. Il se demanda alors depuis quand sa putain d'obsession pour Potter, s'était transformé en quelque chose de si profond et de si intense.

.

* * *

.

Le jour de la Saint Valentin

.

* * *

.

Potter apparut le jour de la St Valentin, soit le jour le plus ridicule de l'année. Draco leva simplement les sourcils et se demanda insidieusement pourquoi il n'était pas en train de passer cette journée avec son adorable femme. Après tout, il préférait que l'Auror soit avec lui, et le contrarier ne serait pas la chose la plus appropriée.

Il appela l'Auror dans la bibliothèque dans l'intention de l'inviter à prendre le thé. Il attendait patiemment que le sorcier lui révèle la raison de sa visite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire à propos d'Angelica Parkinson? » demanda finalement Potter. Cette question, ne figurait pas dans la liste aux dix-milles interrogations auxquelles Draco s'était attendu à ce que l'Auror lui demande.

« La fille de Pansy? Cette enfant de l'immaculée conception? » rit Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Pansy n'a jamais divulgué l'identité du père. Pas même à moi. »

Potter le fixa si longtemps sans cligner des yeux que Draco traduisit finalement son expression. Il grogna. « Tu pensais que j'étais le père. »

« La fille- »

« Me ressemble beaucoup, oui je sais. C'est une petite plaisanterie de sa part. Je la suspecte d'être allée jusqu'en Suède ou en Irlande afin de traquer quelqu'un parmi les sang-purs qui posséderait mes caractères physiques. Lorsque son entreprise d'avoir un enfant suffisamment blond a échoué, elle s'est envolée pour l'Amérique et a modifié génétiquement l'enfant. Apparemment, là-bas, ils sont obnubilés par les apparences, et ont transformés cette certaine forme de magie en art. »

Potter sembla horrifié. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait ça? »

« Elle a été quelque peu vexée lorsque j'ai épousé Martinique. Mais depuis, bien heureusement, elle a repris le dessus. Angelica ressemble plus à moi qu'à aucun autre de ses hommes-objets. C'est quelqu'un de très secret. Elle est une copie conforme de Pansy. »

« C'est une révélation effrayante. J'espérais - contre toute attente, souviens-toi - que la fille deviendrait sympathique et adorable. »

« Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour une fille de treize ans? »

« Albus va l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end, »

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'être horrifié. « Albus? Ton frêle et paisible petit garçon? Elle le démolira. »

« Al n'est pas frêle! Il est beaucoup plus robuste qu'il en a l'air. Il a, toutes ces années, survécu avec James comme frère. »

Draco n'avait jamais rencontré James, il n'avait donc aucun point de référence, excepté quelques furtifs coups d'œil au garçon turbulent à la Gare de King Cross.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de traîner avec Angelica Parkinson? » demanda Draco.

Harry soupira. « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai reçu une lettre de la part de Lily, et elle commentait cela. Mais elle a ajoutée qu'Al n'agissait pas comme s'il était réellement épris. J'imagine que les filles remarquent ce genre de choses. »

« Scorpius prendra soin d'Albus, » répondit Draco et il balaya le problème. Il savait que Scorpius sortait avec une Serdaigle, il était donc possible qu'Al souhaite simplement être sur un même pied d'égalité avec lui. Cependant, côtoyer une Parkinson était comme jouer avec le feu. Cette fille était une Serpentarde jusqu'à la moelle.

Potter enfonça brusquement sa fourchette dans sa tarte au coing et Draco devina que l'Auror avait quelque chose d'autre en tête. Il se força à ne pas tambouriner la table du bout des doigts en signe d'impatience. Finalement Harry cessa de torturer sa nourriture et mit de côté le couvert métallique dentelé.

« Je t'ai apporté quelque chose, » Potter rougit brutalement. « C'est probablement stupide et il se pourrait que tu n'en veuilles même pas, et je suis désolé que ça m'ait pris autant de temps... »

« Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de cafouiller et simplement me le donner, » suggéra sèchement Draco.

L'Auror acquiesça. Il chercha quelque chose dans sa robe et en sortit une magnifique boîte en rosier. Il la fit glisser sur la table vers Draco, qui soudainement, en devina son contenu. Il en avait la gorge nouée.

Il ouvrit la boîte pour contempler sa vielle baguette en aubépine. Il l'observa pendant un long moment, laissant par la suite ses doigts la caresser gentiment.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne te l'ai jamais rendu. Mais je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu après la guerre, et il me semblait incorrect de te la renvoyer simplement avec un hibou. Je suppose que la partie un peu machiavélique en moi attendait que tu me la réclames pour te la renvoyer... »

Draco souleva la baguette dans les airs, entendant à peine le flot de paroles qui s'échappait de Potter. La baguette dans sa main lui fit ressentir une étrange sensation. Elle semblait plus petite que dans ses souvenirs.

« Bref, » termina Potter, « C'est la tienne. Ça a toujours été la tienne, et je voulais te remercier. »

Draco prit une profonde respiration et lança un Lumos. La baguette s'embrasa immédiatement d'un brillant halo lumineux. Le sorcier avait bien vécu avec sa nouvelle baguette, mais il y avait quelque chose... d'élémentaire à propos de sa baguette d'origine. Il avait toujours ressenti quelque chose de quelque peu gênant dans le maniement d'une baguette différente, même si elle avait été similaire dans sa conception et dans sa forme. Draco fit rapidement léviter tous les objets présents sur la table et les envoya flotter aléatoirement dans la pièce. Il accorda un large sourire à Potter, incapable de se contenir. Il se sentait presque enfiévré.

Harry quitta la table et recula pour éviter les objets volants. Draco se leva et vint se placer en face de l'Auror. Celui-ci lui souriait, Draco l'enveloppa dans ses bras dans une franche accolade. Il riait dans le cou de l'Auror et tenait fermement son corps raide serré contre lui.

« Merci, Potter. Et Joyeuse Saint-Valentin. » Il ressentit un besoin urgent de lui mordiller sa sublime gorge. Il résista et fut récompensé lorsque l'Auror se détendit dans ses bras.

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Malfoy, » répondit-il doucement. Ses bras se levèrent pour se serrer gentiment autour des épaules de Draco, les touchant si légèrement qu'on pouvait à peine qualifier cela de câlin. Ils se tinrent ainsi durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un sentiment d'inconfort conduise Potter à sourire gentiment au blond, avant de transplaner. Ce fut la meilleure Saint-Valentin dont Draco put se rappeler.

.

Teddy Lupin se maria avec Victoire Weasley à Pâques. La réception eu lieu au Terrier, lors d'une magnifique journée de printemps. Draco y assista. Cependant, il passa tout le temps de la cérémonie avec Narcissa et Andromeda. Il fit un signe de tête cordial à Potter, qui menait sa diabolique bonne femme de Weasley en Weasley. Il pensa au sourire de Potter, maintenant de plus en plus forcé. Il espérait sauver l'Auror et s'échapper, comme l'avaient fait Albus et Scorpius, au moment où les vœux furent échangés et que la musique débutait.

Draco souhaita au couple ses vœux de bonheur, avala un seul verre, et transplana à la maison avec les deux garçons. Alors, il passa la soirée à apprendre à Albus et à Scorpius comment extraire la partie laiteuse des œufs de pâques, laissant uniquement la coquille au chocolat. Il ne s'était jamais lassé de ce tour à Poudlard.

Draco avait offert à Teddy une maison comme cadeau de mariage. Bien sûr, ce pauvre idiot ne l'aurait jamais acceptée, alors il la lui vendit simplement à un prix ridiculement bas. Draco placerait les paiements mensuels sur un compte créé pour les éventuels enfants de Lupin. La maison bordait la propriété des Malfoy - en fait c'était même une part de la propriété - et était trop vaste pour Teddy et sa femme. Mais c'était un cadeau intéressé de sa part. Teddy serait proche de lui en cas de besoin. Narcissa semblait également bien s'entendre avec Victoire, donc il espérait qu'elles passeraient davantage de temps ensemble. Somme toute, Draco était ravi de son cadeau.

Potter emmena Albus rendre visite à Scorpius peu après le début des vacances d'été. Teddy avait envoyé une chouette à Draco, donc celui-ci était préparé. Il rencontra les deux Potter à l'entrée principale, et plaisanta rapidement avec Albus avant que celui-ci ne se jette hors de la maison pour trouver Scorpius.

Draco posa ses mains sur les épaules de Potter. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda-t-il.

Potter leva la tête et saisit les poignets de Draco, les tenant comme s'il en avait besoin pour pouvoir se tenir droit. La tête de l'Auror tomba vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que ses sourcils reposent contre ceux de Draco. Il semblait tirer un certain confort à partir de cette position. Leur respiration se mêlaient, et pour une fois, Draco ne ressentit pas un sentiment de désir pour le sorcier, visiblement celui-ci souffrait trop.

« C'est Ginny, » annonça finalement Potter. « Elle fait partie de ce putain de club des Sang-Purs. Elle en est membre depuis des mois. Elle fait partie du même groupe qui a presque réussi à me tuer, Draco. »

L'étreinte de Potter sur ses poignets était presque douloureuse. Draco serra davantage l'emprise de ses mains sur les épaules de l'Auror. Il tenta de parler, mais la vérité resta coincée dans sa gorge, ce qui n'aurait pas pu arriver si ça avait été un mensonge. Il devait le dire, même si Potter le haïssait pour ça. Il méritait de savoir la vérité.

« Je sais, » déclara Draco.

La tête sombre se redressa, les yeux verts-émeraudes de Potter se dilatèrent dans une nouvelle profonde souffrance. Il tenta de s'extraire de l'emprise de Draco mais celui-ci ne le lâcha pas. « Écoute-moi! Tu devais le découvrir par toi-même! Si ça venait de moi - aurais-tu pu le croire? Mets ta colère de côté et dis-moi la vérité! Est-ce que tu m'aurais cru? »

« Oui! » cria Harry, toujours en train de se débattre de l'emprise de Draco, cependant il n'utilisait plus toute sa force. Après un moment, il se calma. Malfoy ne le laissa pas partir, craignant un Auror Eric, mais la voix de Potter était calme et il secoua la tête. « Non. Non bordel, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Je peux déjà à peine le croire maintenant. »

Draco le libéra, bien plus soulagé qu'il ne put se l'avouer, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être presque bouleversé de lui avoir dissimulé la vérité. Bon sang, comment pouvait-il ajouter ce choc à tout ça? Peut-être que Ginny retrouverait sa putain de raison. Peut-être qu'il y avait toujours une chance pour qu'elle devienne la personne dont Potter avait désespérément besoin.

« Peut-on aller à l'intérieur? » demanda soudainement Harry. « J'ai besoin d'un remontant. »

Draco acquiesça. Ils marchèrent côte à côte le long de l'allée qui menait au Manoir. Draco espérait lui tendre le bras et le consoler, mais il savait pertinemment qu'Harry ne l'y autoriserait pas.

« Elle dit qu'elle était juste en train de s'amuser, » déclara amèrement Potter. « Boire quelques verres, jouer aux cartes. Elle affirme n'avoir jamais participé aux combats de Moldus. Tu étais au courant, Draco? En es-tu certain? »

Draco se demanda si l'utilisation de son prénom était un geste calculé de la part d'Harry, mais merde, si c'était le cas, c'était réussi.

« Elle y a participé, j'en suis sûr. La personne de laquelle je reçois mes informations me l'a confirmé. Je suis désolé. » Draco appela un elfe de maison et ordonna un thé, bien que Harry prendrait probablement quelque chose de plus fort. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? » lui demanda-t-il lorsque l'elfe revint. Draco versa son thé dans une large tasse- il avait arrêté d'utiliser sa délicate porcelaine après la première tentative de Potter à boire dans de minuscules tasses.

L'Auror sirota avec un air accablé, observant sombrement un tableau d'Abraxas Malfoy qui tuait un dragon. Cet événement n'avait en réalité jamais eu lieu, mais l'homme avait ordonné la création de plusieurs tableaux similaires. Draco avait rêvé d'accomplir de tels actes de bravoure lorsqu'il était enfant, mais dorénavant, il savait que l'héroïsme ne venait pas avec une épée. Elle venait avec une cicatrice et une paire d'yeux verts tourmentés.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit finalement Harry. « C'est surprenant, mais d'un autre côté, ça ne l'est pas. Je ne connais plus ma propre femme. Quelque part, ensemble le long de la route, on semble avoir perdu contact l'un avec l'autre. Je ne peux même pas me rappeler quand cela a vraiment commencé... »

« Les gens changent, » dit doucement Draco, rejoignant Harry sur le canapé, mais il ne s'assit pas trop proche de lui, évitant ainsi tout contact. « Certaines personnes évoluent, d'autres régressent. »

« Et certaines ne font aucun des deux. Nous suivons juste la même putain de ligne de conduite que l'on s'est fixé jour après jour, et nous nous attendons à ce que rien ne change jamais, pendant qu'on se leurre à affirmer que tout autour de nous va bien. » La voix d'Harry était amère.

« Aimes-tu être un Auror? » demanda Draco.

Les yeux verts virevoltèrent sur lui, semblèrent surpris, presque amusés de cette si simple question.

« Oui. Je veux dire, je l'aimais. J'aime toujours bien sûr, mais... » Une main pâle s'éleva pour caresser les boucles noires. « Désormais, je n'ai plus vingt ans. Je ne peux pas faire ça plus longtemps. Il y a des jours où je me sens si fatigué et éprouvé que c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour me sortir du lit. Ce ne sera pas long avant que j'ai un mort sur le dos. J'ai moi-même failli me faire tuer. »

Draco grogna. « D'après Teddy, il y en avait cinq d'entre eux. Même en ayant vingt ans, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais pu tous les avoir. »

Harry sembla ne pas l'entendre. « Je suppose que je devrais prendre un de ces putains de métiers dans un bureau. Peut-être que si je passe plus de temps à la maison, Ginny va... »

Draco éclata de rire. Il ne put s'en empêcher. Harry le regarda avec un regard noir et une expression familière si touchante qu'il rit de plus belle.

« Potter, tu ne pourrais pas plus prendre un métier de bureau qu'un Moldu ne pourrait lancer un Lumos avec une branche en saule. Tu te feras chier en moins d'une semaine. Quant à ta relation avec la furie rousse, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux? »

« Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux. Je veux que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient. Tout allait si bien quand nous nous sommes mariés. J'aurais juste souhaité savoir ce qui nous est arrivés. Nous ne pouvons même plus avoir une conversation civilisée sans que cela ne dégénère en conflit. »

Draco posa sa tasse et recula au fond du canapé pour mettre un bras autour de l'Auror. Celui-ci renifla et Draco soupira d'exaspération. « Détends toi Potter, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. »

Harry se décontracta avec un effort évident, puis s'effondra contre les épaules de Draco avec un soupir. Sa capitulation stupéfia Draco pendant un moment. Il laissa son visage reposer contre les cheveux de Potter et ajouta, « A moins que tu n'aies envie de moi. »

Harry fit un bruit d'éternuement et inclina sa tête en arrière pour regarder Draco, qui sentit l'air se bloquer dans ses poumons. Merlin, Harry était dans ses bras, il le regardait avec ces yeux spectaculaires, et étaient si proches que leurs respirations se mêlaient. Les bras de Draco se resserrèrent par réflexe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu étais à ma place? » demanda Harry.

_Je t'amènerais tout droit dans un lit et j'oublierais tout à propos de cette stupide garce que j'ai épousé_, voulut répondre Draco. La bouche d'Harry était légèrement recourbée, comme si elle était en train de supplier Draco de l'embrasser. Il baissa la tête, sentant le désir monter en lui comme un incendie en forêt. Les remarquables et épais cils d'Harry battaient près de ses yeux verdoyant, comme si Potter attendait d'être embrassé. Draco s'interrompit, pour reprendre le contrôle sur son désir. Il savait ce qui se cachait chez Potter, un esprit de Serpentard derrière cette façade de Gryffondor. Ça pouvait être un putain de test.

Les lèvres de Draco changèrent brusquement de trajectoire et vinrent se poser sur le front d'Harry dans un baiser fraternel. Ses cheveux noirs étaient doux comme la soie contre ses joues.

« Je ne suis pas toi, Potter. Et je suis aussi éloigné de toi qu'il est possible qu'une personne le soit. »

Harry se décontracta encore davantage. Alors, Draco soupira mentalement de soulagement. Si ça avait été un test, il l'avait apparemment passé.

« En fait, tu es aussi proche de moi qu'il est possible de l'être. »

Draco faillit presque s'étouffer alors qu'il se retenait de faire des suggestions à propos des façons dont il pourrait être proche de lui.

« Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, » continua Potter.

« Mes règles ne peuvent pas s'appliquer à ta situation, Potter, » répondit Draco. « Martinique et moi avons dormis suffisamment de temps ensemble pour engendrer Scorpius. Après ça, nous étions tous les deux libres de vaquer à nos propres intérêts. Nous n'avons jamais été 'amoureux' de la manière dont toi et ta Ginnette l'avez été.

Potter fit un petit mouvement de la tête, il put donc rencontrer une nouvelle fois les yeux de Draco.

« Donc, tu n'as jamais été amoureux? »

« Une seule fois, » finit par admettre Draco après une longue pause.

« Moi aussi, » répondit Potter et il laissa à nouveau tomber sa tête sur les épaules de Draco. Ses doigts caressaient légèrement le bras d'Harry. « Je devrais rentrer à la maison. »

« Tu peux passer la nuit ici si tu le souhaites. »

Potter soupira. « Je ne préfère pas. Mais je te remercie de me l'avoir proposé. »

Cependant, il resta là où il était pendant un long moment avant de transplaner chez lui.

.

* * *

.

Hey, on avance ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Dites nous tout en attendant le prochain chapitre ;)


End file.
